The Changing of Fate Redone
by asuka02redeva
Summary: What if Rin had gone back for Archer when he fought Berserker? It would spark a changing of events that would forever alter fate. Rin x Archer
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

I decided to re-vamp this fanfic…I've had a lot more time to fall in love with the Fate series and it's alternative routes. So I've corrected any errors on my part and done some revisions. Hope you will enjoy.

Synopsis: Set in between the Fate Stay/Night anime story line. What if Rin had gone back for Archer while he was fighting Berserker? What if she had reached him before her command seals disappeared? Set in Rin's POV.

NNN

"_Listen to me Archer, it doesn't have to be for long but I need you to try and slow him down for a little bit."_

"_Tohsaka?" Shiro seemed to be both bewildered and protesting all at once._

"_That's absurd," Saber interjected, but I couldn't spare either a glance, "Have you lost your mind Rin? Archer can't take on Berserker by himself."_

_They were reprimanding me for being so foolish, yet I didn't have a choice, "You keep him busy and we'll escape, ok?" I instructed my servant._

"_That's the wisest course of action," Archer agreed, "If you can escape first Rin then I should be able to follow. Independent operations like this happen to be a specialty of the Archer Class. Let's be clear on something, if all you want me to do is buy you time, I can do that. However, would you be disappointed if I just destroyed him instead?"_

"_Archer…" my voice was shaky, somehow I knew even then what would happen but I had to support him no matter what, he wanted to fight, "Go ahead if you want to take him, take him."_

"_Excellent," Archer said with a smile, "I hope I won't disappoint you."_

NNN

I'm running as the scene continues to play repeatedly through my mind. I can hear Shiro and Saber running behind me as we pass through the dense fog and head deeper into the vast forest.

_What was I thinking?_

How could I have just given Archer the go ahead to stay and fight Berserker even though he was undoubtedly unmatched? I was supposed to uphold the Tohsaka name and win the Holy Grail. So how was it that I was running away now, leaving my servant to face Illyasviel von Einzbern and that creature?

"Which way Rin?"

I'm not sure whether it was Shiro or Saber who had asked the question but my automatic reply is, "Follow me!"

_Follow me? This entire forest is a deep and endless maze and I'm only half certain that I can recall the way out. _

I wince, holding my wrist as the pain courses through my body. My command seals—the one remaining link to Archer—are pulsating indicating my servant's life force, our bond is weakening. If I lose them then that will mean…

"_Rin, it is your duty to uphold the Tohsaka name…"_

My father's words echo through my mind and I stop running. As if startled by my reaction Shiro and Saber come to a halt.

"Rin, what is it?" Shiro asks with concern evident in his voice.

"Rin, is Archer…" Saber doesn't know just how to breach the subject.

"No…not yet…" I murmur, my eyes fixated on my hand, the command seals weakening before my eyes, "It seems he's still putting up a fight."

_He's fighting so hard. He's fighting for you, you foolish girl…_

My fists clench. It's up to me to uphold the Tohsaka name. Even if I fail, I have to try. I muster up all of my strength and I don't give them any choice.

"Shiro, listen to me," I begin, standing perfectly still my back to them, for when I turn it will be clear the choice I have made, "follow this path, there's an abandoned house. I saw it on our way in. Take Saber there and regain your strength the best you can."

"Tohsaka?"

Shiro has returned to the formalities. I turn with a stern look on my face and Saber can already read my expression. She opens her mouth in protest but I shoot her down.

"Don't let anything happen to Saber, you got that?" I sound angry, but I'm really trying to cover up my fear, "Don't let everything that Archer has done for us be in vain. And Saber, I'm counting on you to keep Shiro under control until I get back."

"Rin—

"Archer's waiting for me," I try to sound brave, covering my command seals with the palm of my hand as if to keep them from fading away, I nod in determination and run from the protests heading back to the Einzbern mansion. Shiro won't leave Saber's side in her weakened state and there's no way for either of them to catch up to me.

_Archer, I'm sorry that I was disappointed with you when I first summoned you. Even though I wanted to summon Saber and not you…oh please, please don't disappear! _

NNN

"Now I understand, he is the most powerful servant of all," stated Archer as he prepared himself for the blow that Berseker would launch with his sword. As his body crashed into the castle wall he took the pain and pushed it down, standing and slowly walking toward his enemy.

NNN

_Archer, I'm coming! I don't know what I can do, but I have to try! My father died for the dream of obtaining the Holy Grail for our family and I have to try as well…wasn't it I who said that I've been ready for this war all my life? _

NNN

He could feel his body falling through the ceiling and plummeting to the stone floor beneath with a sickening thud as broken stone fell around him. Coming down the stairs was the mistress of the manor and Berserker's master, Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"So do you still think it was wise to take on this fight?" her voice was taunting him as he lay on the floor before her.

Yet his mind could merely flash to the memories which he had currently come to possess. Of that stupid boy and of his master who had given him her approval to enter this fight.

"I thought that I was free from all that…"

Illyasviel stopped short in disbelief, "He's alive?"

NNN

The mansion was in view, but it seemed as though it were a lifetime away. Portions of the castle turrets had been blown away, the echoing of stone falling to the ground entered her ears.

_I'm almost there…just a little further! _

And then the most devastating sound rang out, "Berserker, stop playing around with him! I want you to kill him before he kills you!"

_I can do this! I just need to use a reinforcement spell to increase my speed…_

NNN

"My fate may be inevitable," announced Archer, slowly standing before Berserker and Illyasveil, "You can go easy on me if you want Berserker, but in the meantime…" he continued, creating his twin blades in each of his hands. "I'm going to take two more of your lives!"

NNN

_Archer! _

I clasp my palm tighter over the back of my hand where my command seals are violently pulsating, this attack, whatever it may be will fully eliminate all of Archer's mana.

_Oh God, I'm not going to make it! No, I will, I have to!_

I hear a vicious shatter and at first I feel my heart plummet but I persevere because I can still feel Archer's life force. The doorway is ahead and darkness engulfs my form.

NNN

"I can't sense him anywhere," murmurs Illyasveil in annoyance, her eyes scanning the darkness. Just then the light of the moon pours in through a recently formed gap in the ceiling and a smile appears on her lips as the light's path reveals the shape of her enemy knelt on the floor behind her. "I guess that the moon goddess isn't on your side today."

Yet Archer continues to kneel unnerved by her taunting, "Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create thousands of weapons. And yet those hands that have braved so much will never hold anything. So as I pray now, I call forth—

A disturbance occurs turning the focus of battle toward a new and unexpected opponent as shots like gun fire ring out hitting Berserker head on.

NNN

I stand in the doorway firing one Gandr Shot after the other. Panting in both relief and excitement that I've made it before my servant could do something stupid and end his servitude to me in this war. My gaze shifts to meet his and as I do a quick assessment of his current state I know now that I have barely made it in time.

My blue eyes meet dark orbs which show both astonishment and…admiration? No of course not, I'm delusional from the current exhilaration coursing through my veins. Yet the look on Illyasveil's face is enough to put even a smirk on my own.

"You?" she hollers in astonishment, "What are you doing here?"

It's as though this child cannot assess the situation. Yes that's right, a child, but a ruthless master nonetheless. Why am I here? Surely, no human stands a chance against a servant but there's no time to sit and truly contemplate my true objectives.

"Archer," I command, changing the direction of my shots to shoot past Illyasveil. I aim wide because I don't believe in necessarily killing a master, yet she's managed to cause me a great deal of trouble tonight, "Can you stand?"

"Yes Rin," replies my servant as he stands taking in my appearance and that of the wide eyed child before us.

"Good," I confirm, assessing our current situation. As I had already ascertained, this child was not used to losing and was currently demonstrating her age by barking out orders. But she was a master nonetheless and I can't underestimate her for even the slightest second. I reach into my pocket, my fingers clutching a few of the precious jewels that I had been saving for such an occasion.

_Get ready, Archer…_

Berserker lets out a roar already heeding his master's orders to destroy us no matter the outcome. I'm only going to get one shot. My grasp tightens around the trump card within it. I quickly raise my hand aiming for the ceiling directly above Berserker and fire several Grandr shots. It's enough to distract our enemies. I jump back to avoid the debris and I can see Berserker's eyes glowing though the darkness and the rubble shoots across the room as his massive form protests. His sword looks as though it belongs in a slaughter house awaiting its next kill glimmering in the moonlight, the room shakes violently from his impressive mana. The debris falls from the opening in the ceiling and I shield myself but it is an unnecessary action.

"Archer!" I exclaim in an emotion somewhere between excitement and awe, his arm wrapped securely around my waist lifting me toward the ever growing hole above us and toward the moonlit sky. I'm relieved that he has remained so agile throughout the duration of his fight and quickly gather my bearings, holding the jewels within my grasp casting a spell to release their energy I aim them at the creature below.

Berserker is able to deflect two of the three jewels, but the last one hits its target and detonates as we rise above the smoke cloud and into the night.

"Archer," I turn to face my servant as he guides us across the night sky, "This entire area is a barrier, I've managed to buy us some time, long enough for me to replenish your mana and heal your wounds."

He obeys my orders as we safely land and for the first time other than uttering my name he speaks, "You came back?" He sounds unsure of how to breach the subject, still holding that cool regard.

"Of course I came back," I announce, trying to play it off as no big deal while we sit on the forest's floor, his back resting against the trunk of a great oak tree, "Now be quiet, I need to concentrate."

I close my eyes, yet I can still feel his gaze on me, "What?" I grumble impatiently, knowing that now is not the time for small talk and if I don't concentrate and Illyasveil finds us before my servant is healed, we're going to be in a great deal of trouble.

"Why would you come back, Rin?" He sounds sincerely bewildered.

I let out a sigh, "I don't know," I begin, placing my hands in my lap and trying to look everywhere but directly at him, "I guess I got used to having you around," I honestly can say.

"You truly are a curious master, Rin," he informs me and I believe I can see the trace of a smile, "Perhaps that Emiya kid has gotten to you."

"Shut up," I protest, "And remember," reprimanding him due to my unease with the situation, for I don't really know what possessed me to do something so reckless, "if you disappear, Archer, then we can't win the Holy Grail."

He watches me out of the corner of his eye and there's that look again. That look of admiration? For me?

"Now be still and let me heal you…" I order but my command is far more gentle than before. I close my eyes and place my hand to his shoulder to create a point of contact between servant and master, starting to chant.

I can feel him sigh as if letting go of something from within and his words catch me off guard…

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you, Rin."

I keep my eyes closed more tightly, my forehead wrinkling in concentration, feeling his mana replenishing.

"You didn't disappoint me, Archer," I whisper, "If anyone is a disappointment it's me. I forgot the importance of being a master and allowed for her servant to bare all of the responsibility," I explain, opening my eyes and regarding him, "It won't happen again."

"Rin, as a servant," Archer begins, he looks tired and needs more time to rest before we meet with Berserker, "I am your weapon in this war. And as your weapon you must realize that in battle I—

"Archer," I find myself interrupting him, my fists clenching the fabric of my skirt in anger, "just rest. You're no good to me if you're not here and I'm not giving up this battle just yet."

He closes his eyes, a smirk on his lips, "I'm happy to hear you say that Rin. Very well then, I will follow your command and then—

"And then," I've made a habit of interrupting him, "we will meet up with Shiro and Saber and formulate a plan to take down Berserker. But first we need to survive the night. So just get some rest and I'll continue to mask our presence."

"You've got it all figured out haven't you?" he asks with a chuckle, "Then have you already figured out what it is that makes Hercules so mighty in battle?"

"You'll excuse me if I'm not very good with guessing games tonight," I murmur in frustration.

"The fact that he was given immortality shouldn't have slipped your mind, Rin," stated Archer, his eyes still closed as he spoke.

I can feel my eyes widen as realization dons on me, "Of course but no servant is truly immortal, surely, he must have some limit."

"Now you're beginning to think like the master I have come to enjoy," he was teasing me now, "Hercules was given twelve lives, Rin."

I arch an eyebrow at the smirk on his face and feel myself smiling with pride, "How many lives does he have left, Archer?"

"I was able to take four of his lives. Perhaps I would have succeeded in taking five if a foolish girl had not interfered."

He's smiling and there's no ill will in his voice as I watch him out of the corner of my eye realizing that I made the right decision.

_Father, perhaps your foolish daughter is starting to grow up. Perhaps there is more to this war than just creating a pact with a servant…perhaps…_

But my thoughts are starting to come to an end and I realize now that the adrenaline has died down I'm tired. If I only close my eyes for a few minutes, surely that would be alright. My eyelids begin to drift and open, drift and open, all the while focusing on my companion, his peaceful face, his silver hair and his presence. Yes, I'll just close my eyes, if only for a moment…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Chapter 2 re-done...this is actually fun to go back and edit past work and make it ten times better.

NNN

_Rin! Rin, wake up!_

NNN

"Saber, don't be crazy I couldn't just run after Tohsaka and leave you in the middle of the woods!" argued Shiro. He was currently pacing in the room of the house where Rin's instructions had led them to.

"Shiro, I was not suggesting that _you _go after Rin," informed Saber who was currently occupying a chair, her breathing labored, "It would have been better if you had taken the opportunity to escape then force us into hiding. I am not accustomed to running away from a fight."

"Saber," Shiro was trying to reason with his servant, "You're in no condition to fight. We have to find Tohsaka and—

"_We_ will do no such thing," the servant corrected her master, "_You _will get out of this forest immediately. I will make sure that Berserker does not follow. If I should sense Rin then I will—

"If, Saber?" The master was starting to lose his temper, "How can you be so damn calm?" He questioned, his fists clenching in response as his fixed his narrowed eyes at his infuriating servant.

"It brings me no pleasure knowing that Rin may be dead," informed Saber with an aristocratic tone as her gaze shifted away from her master's intense stare, "I should not have asked her to assist me in finding you. But we must be realistic Shiro—

"She's _not_ dead!"

The finality in his voice caused Saber's eyes to widen a fraction. Her composure faltered briefly as he continued.

"There's no way Tohsaka is dead, she's too damn stubborn to die," he stated with such conviction that not even a smile played on his lips.

"Shiro…"

NNN

_Rin!_

The young magus began to stir. If only the voice that interrupted her peace would be subdued, if only it would give her just a few more minutes…

_Master!_

The girl's eyelids began to flutter and lifted in fright, blue eyes widened at the feeling of a gentle hand over her mouth. Her hand automatically seized the wrist near her mouth as her servant appeared before her eyes.

_Oh God! I'm so sorry Archer, I fell asleep! Illyasviel has she—_

Archer slowly lowered his hand and silently shook his head. His gaze moved to her hand which still seized his wrist. She was frightened; his master had never shown fear before. He gently loosened her fingers from his wrist and acknowledged her fear.

_You were exhausted, Rin. You do not need to apologize for that. No Illyasviel and Berserker have not found us as of yet. I had drifted off myself, so I can hardly reprimand you for your actions._

He looked better than when she had fallen asleep. Rin could sense that his mana was at a strong level but she was certain that they would need Saber's aid if they were going to confront Berserker again. She could only hope that Shiro had actually done what he was told for once, while she was certain that Saber would have her hands full until they reached the pair.

_Archer, how are you feeling?_

Was that a smile on his face?

_I'm fine, thanks to you. I was definitely lucky to be drawn by such a master as you, Rin._

_Save the flattery, Archer. We need to get to Shiro and Saber as soon as possible. I think that the best plan will be to try and avoid Illyasviel entirely. _

_That won't be easy._

The master glared at her servant in frustration with the expression "_Thank you Captain Obvious" _coming to mind. She slowly stood, concentrating entirely on masking her presence, knowing that Archer had already erased his.

_Let's go…_

NNN

"Shiro if you insist that Rin is still alive," Saber noticed that gleam appearing in her master's eyes once more and decided to tread carefully with her words, "then we shall do as Rin advised. We will stay here until she returns. However, if she has not returned by morning we will have to escape this forest. Does that sound reasonable?"

His fist clenched and unclenched at his side, but somewhere deep inside he knew that what Saber was saying was true. He couldn't risk meeting up with Berserker, not with Saber in her current condition, and he wouldn't abandon his hope that Rin would find them.

Saber's gaze stayed on her master's back as he stood peering out the window of the room, the moon's light pouring in to create an eerie glow.

_Shiro I pray that you are correct. Rin is a truly gifted magus; however, I cannot be as fool hearty as you to believe that she would have reached Archer before his demise. We will wait until daybreak and then we will escape. I admit I do need time to heal._

NNN

At first Rin wasn't sure what the best course of action would be. For them to run deeper into the woods, praying that Berserker and Illyasviel would not catch them or tread cautiously allowing more time to reach their destination. She fingered the remaining jewels in her pocket.

_Don't worry, Rin. I will not disappoint you again. If we do meet up with Berserker once more I will allow for your escape._

The magus continued to run alongside of her companion. Fatigue was evident on her features, but flying would be too risky. Surely their whereabouts would be detected and neither master nor servant was at full capacity. But his words struck a chord.

_I thought I told you before that without you I cannot win the holy grail. I'm not going to sacrifice you, Archer. We're going to figure a way out of this. You told me that the Archer Class specializes in independent operations, well; you just gained yourself a master who will not easily give up her servant. Before I had no choice but to think of Saber and Shiro, now, I'm thinking as a magus first. I'm sorry that I—_

_Rin… _

He continued to run by her side, she was brave and he truly was lucky to have been drawn by her. But he would not let her die in vain.

_As a servant I cannot continue without a master. And as your servant, I do not wish to continue with any master other than you. _

Rin felt a blush appear on her face. Archer must have sensed her discomfort for he quickly elaborated.

_A new master can force a servant to form a pact once the previous master has been defeated; I merely meant that in this war, you are the only master that I wish to serve. _

They were only words, she knew that, but for some reason they made her realize how right she was for risking everything to save her servant. They were going to need to get stronger in order to win this war and in order to do that they were going to have to get out of this forest alive with Saber and Shiro in tow.

NNN

With every passing hour, the pair was beginning to grow more restless. Saber realized that the outcome looked less hopeful, while Shiro maintained his position at the window.

"Shiro, it will be dawn within only another few hours," informed Saber as she sat quietly in the chair she had occupied since their arrival, "we should have a strategy before we leave."

"You're right," replied her master as he turned from the window, "Illya will be hard to avoid once its daylight."

Saber let out a sigh of relief. Shiro was starting to make sense again. She would truly miss Rin's company but the odds were stacked greatly against her and there couldn't have been any way for Archer to defeat Berserker alone. Her master's ideals were unrealistic but she respected them nonetheless. It was always good to have hope, she wouldn't shatter his faith before dawn.

NNN

A dense fog had infiltrated the forest. It made it difficult for Rin to see, luckily for her Archer's sight was incredible. She ran blindly; however, his guiding arm would lightly touch her back in intervals as they ran. Rin could feel her own fatigue yet she continued to push herself. She could sleep once they returned home and put up a stronger barrier; Illyasviel would not chance attacking them within the city.

She hardly noticed the change in the terrain until her foot gave out from under her and she fell forward. Archer spun around to find his master had fallen to the ground on her hands and knees.

_Rin, are you alright?_

_I'm fine. _

_Come on, Master. _

She looked upward to find his hand extended waiting to assist her. The magus placed her right hand within his and allowed for herself to be lifted from the ground. She gazed into dark eyes and smiled.

_Thanks Archer. _

_Do you need me to guide you?_

He motioned toward their clasped hands with genuine sincerity. It was strange to see this side of him; normally he was such a genuine smart ass, that sincerity was a new route.

_I'll be fine. I got distracted, it won't happen again._

Her gaze followed his as he held the back of her hand, examining her palm and the scraped skin. Was this Archer's true nature? Her head was spinning from the day's events; she realized that neither she nor her servant knew his true identity or so he said. She always was given the impression that Archer was a loner, maybe something in his life had caused him to become cold, maybe…but there wasn't time for that now.

_It's alright. We can't be bothered with minor things like this. There's much more at stake. Come on…_

She allowed for him to guide her toward the house where her memory served it to be.

NNN

They had a strategy prepared and had decided to remain silent, to reserve energy until dawn. Shiro sat near the windowsill staring out into the night.

_This is all my fault. If I had just listened to Tohsaka and Saber to begin with then I wouldn't have fallen into Illya's trap. I can't believe that Rin went back for Archer; I just never thought of her as being that kind of a person. But then again, I guess I don't really know her at all…I completely misjudged her. Damn, why did I have to be so stupid?_

NNN

_Rin!_

The alarm was evident as he took hold of her waist without hesitation and lifted her into the tree tops. They waited silently, Rin with her back pressed against the trunk of the tall oak, and Archer crouched before her to take in the sight of their enemies who would soon reveal themselves.

"Berserker, do you sense them?"

It was Illyasviel as she walked into view accompanied by Berserker. Rin found herself holding her breath, they couldn't go another round with those two, not just yet. Illyasviel looked annoyed.

"They couldn't have gone far," she informed with her childlike voice, but behind the voice and her innocent exterior lay a killer, "I would have known if they had gotten out of this forest. After all it's an Einzbern barrier, they can mask their presences all they want but we'll find them all in the end," her smile was lethal, "and then I'll enjoy killing them for ruining my fun, especially Rin."

Rin could feel anger at the sight of Berserker who appeared to be fully recovered and of his master who reminded Rin of a predator. They needed to somehow distance themselves long enough to reach Shiro and Saber before the outcome of Illya reaching them could become reality.

_Archer, when its safe, we have to move. We'll have to chance being seen if it means reaching Shiro and Saber before Illyaviel. I know you object to us getting involved with another master and his servant, but we need this alliance to remain until we take down Berserker._

_I understand, Rin. With an opponent like Berserker out of the way we will be able to focus on our own objectives. _

Once safe, the pair jumped from the tree branch using the wind's current to guide them. Archer's arm went around his master's waist as he lifted them higher, using the tree tops to shield them from view.

NNN

_It's almost dawn. We should prepare for departure. Shiro I'm sorry, but our survival is now imperative._

Saber stood to announce their departure when a presence caught her attention. Shiro quickly moved away from the window after catching Saber's movement.

"Shiro," whispered Saber, she would fight to protect her master at all costs.

Shiro was crouched behind the door, scanning the room for something to reinforce as footsteps approached from the outside. Saber had concealed herself in the darkness of the room, her back pressed against the wall as the door slowly opened.

A flurry of movement ensued. Saber launched forward in response to Shiro leaping out with a metal pipe toward the newcomers. The sound of metal deflecting metal rang out through the room and when the moonlight poured in through the open doorway all movement ceased as suddenly as it had begun.

Saber had somehow managed to summon her invisible sword, the hilt held tightly in her grasp as she panted, having stopped in mid swing. And the pipe that Shiro held had parried a blow as it rested in between twin blades.

"Rin," Saber stated breathlessly, her eyes surveying the scene, "And Archer!" she exclaimed in her disbelief.

Shiro's eyes had widened in response as he found himself stopped by the servant wielding the twin blades, their metal shining in the moonlight.

"Archer?" he too was startled at the sight before him, "And—

As if on cue, Rin peeked around her shield, and servant, Archer. She smiled and asked with all the sarcasm she could muster, "You were expecting someone else?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Coming right along now… POVs are indicated throughout the chapter…

NNN

"You were expecting someone else?"

Saber was shocked beyond belief at the sight before her, and as Shiro and Archer lowered their weapons she did as well.

"How is this possible?" she questioned.

"I'm sure that Rin would love to tell you about it; however, it will have to wait," informed Archer, taking in the sight of the mana deprived servant before him and that of her poorly trained master, "Illyasviel, won't be far behind. I'm positive she caught sight of us along the way and will be figuring out our location soon."

"Archer's right," replied Rin, her brow furrowing, "We have no way of defeating her at the moment. I've healed Archer to the best of my abilities but there's no way he can go another round with Berserker," she hurried to clarify "at least not tonight anyway." Her eyes scanned Saber's form, "Saber's mana levels are pretty low and we don't have time to replenish them without the risk of Illyasviel finding us first," the magus continued to think out loud, "We'll carry her if we have to, it doesn't matter how we do it but we've got to get out of the Einzbern barrier and back to the city."

"I object to this—

"Save it, Saber," interrupted her master, "Tohsaka's right, if we're going to get out of here alive we've got to move the fastest way possible."

Rin faced her companions, "Thank you, Emiya. Does anyone else have any more objections?" she questioned searching each of their faces, "No? Then can we get going before Illyasviel moves in on us?"

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

_Archer, I'm counting on you to do your best to foresee any danger._

_Of course, Rin._

I glance back to find Saber being carried in Shiro's arms, before continuing our telepathic conversation,

_It's unfortunate that Shiro has no way of restoring Saber's mana. So we're just going to have to make up for it somehow. I'm not used to running away Archer…so I really hate to have to say this but if we don't get out of these woods soon, we're probably dead. If given time I can, with Shiro's help, restore Saber's mana and we can use the advantage of having two servants working together against Berserker._

_I understand what you are saying and although I agree it doesn't mean that I have to like it._

My servant is always completely honest with his feelings; I guess I admire that most about him. His scowl doesn't go unnoticed either as we hurry, seeing the rising sun start to cast shadows over the landscape.

_I merely ask for your support, Archer._

_I can assure you, Rin, that my support you will have throughout the duration of our alliance with them._

NNN

I'm not really sure how we made it out of the Einzbern forest. In fact I honestly can't recall a great deal from the time we left the abandoned house on the grounds until I found myself back at the mansion. What I do remember is telling Archer that I needed his support, thinking of Saber's poor condition and Shiro's vulnerability as we ran toward the city.

I sip my tea and a smile appears on my face, "This is wonderful tea, Archer," I compliment my servant, who currently occupies the cushion at the opposite end of the couch, "you really do have a knack for making tea."

"It's the least I could do," he informs me in a frustrated tone, "After all; you were hurt due to my inability to counter Berserker in time."

I let out a sigh and place the saucer with my tea cup gently on the coffee table before us. "Archer, I can recall that we had decided to clear a path for Shiro and Saber."

'_Archer, we've got to somehow allow for Saber and Shiro to escape. I know it goes against the first rule of being a magus in this war, but when we win, I want to be able to say that we won because of my abilities as a magus and your abilities as a servant. Do you understand?'_

'_I understand, but I thought you had decided that we couldn't go another round with Berserker?'_

'_Yes…that's true, but I've got an idea.'_

"The last thing that I remember is that we managed to distract Illyasviel and Berserker long enough for Shiro to get away with Saber and then I attacked Berserker before waking up here at the mansion," I inform with a sigh of disappointment at my own inability to have been more effective.

NNN

_(Archer POV)_

"_Shiro, you need to get out of here now!" _

_My master's voice is absolute, and looking at Saber's appearance I can tell that one round with Berserker would be her last. Saving this kid isn't what I want to do, but when Rin gets something into her mind there's no convincing her otherwise._

"_Rin, there's no way that you can—_

"_The more time you waste arguing with me, the closer Illyasviel gets. Now do as I say. Archer and I can handle this."_

_I can't help but smirk, she seems so confident in our abilities. She even adds, "We'll take another one of his lives and then meet you back at the house," with an accompanying wink. Stupid kid rubs me the wrong way and after what seems like an eternity I can make out his fleeting form carrying Saber disappearing into the woods…_

_Illyasviel and Berserker were on us before I even had time to react. Rin had concealed herself in one of the tree tops above, watching the scene play out as Illyasviel proceeded to tell me of the fun she was going to have with me before going after the stupid kid and his servant._

"_So you allowed for Rin to go on ahead?" questioned Illyasviel with an angelic smile, "That was noble of you, repaying her for prolonging your life? I'm sorry to say that it wasn't for very long for once Berserker's done with you; he'll find Rin and the others and kill them all. If you'd like, you can surrender now and I'll make your death as painless as possible."_

"_Not interested," I remark as something flickers within my mind from my earlier battle with Berserker. I had informed her that she never did have any mercy…how careless of me, but then I did believe that I was going to disappear from this world._

"_Very well then," replies Illyasviel with a sigh as if disappointed by my decision, then her smile reappears, "Kill him Berserker!"_

_I know that Rin is watching from concealment high above the fight. She is merely waiting for the opportune moment in our battle to intervene as I parry Berserker's blows. Then I hear her voice._

"_Archer! Out of the way!" _

_My master leaps from her hiding place above, the sunlight blinding to the eye as I hear her chant a spell unknown to me before throwing a handful of gems toward Berserker. He is able to block all but one and as the spell takes effect ice engulfs the arm holding his weapon. However, before I am quick enough to attack, his other massive hand reaches out, ensnaring my master's waist. Rin has a look of alarm but it quickly passes as her mind rapidly wraps itself around the situation._

"_I had a feeling that this might happen," she informs with a look of confidence, holding up four gems in between the fingers of her hand, " Gotcha!" she exclaims and as she throws the gems I watch them detonate while Berserker falls backwards his head and neck engulfed in smoke from the explosion._

_I'd like to think that I didn't stand there gaping at my master like some love struck fool but if I had to say that I was impressed by Rin's quick wit, it wouldn't have been an understatement. _

_Rin let out of a sigh of relief, "Got him Archer," she informed, starting to free herself from Berserker's grasp, yet her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before her, "It can't be. No way, that's impossible. Those gems should have blown his head clean off!"_

_Illyasviel's voice enters my ears, "I have to change my opinion of you Rin. I can't believe that __**you**__ managed to take one of Berserker's lives. But he's still got seven left," she remarks, her eyes narrowing, "Now Berserker, kill her! Crush her!"_

"_Rin!" I exclaim, watching as the creature's grip tightens around my master's form without any mercy, "Rin, hold on!"_

_I quickly envision two long blades, one in each hand, they appear as I run toward Berserker, and my master's gasps are pained as she struggles against his grasp._

"Archer?" Rin's voice breaks through my reverie. Her blue eyes look genuinely concerned, "Where'd you go?" she questions with a smile playing on her lips.

"I was merely thinking about our encounter is all," I admit, for it is the truth, "I am wondering how long it will be before Illyasviel attacks us once more."

She holds her saucer and tea cup in her hands, her eyes narrowing in thought, "That all depends on how much she wants to kill us. With Saber on the mend now—

"I do not believe that you should have made them your first priority. You possibly could have tended to your own wounds first," I offhandedly comment, making it known that I disapprove of her earlier actions.

"And I already told you," she retaliates, "that other than a few bruised ribs, I've practically patched myself up," eyelids close over blue eyes as she takes a sip of her tea, "besides, I never was really in any danger because I have such a wonderful servant."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," I indicate watching as a smile appears on her lips and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

Rin's remarks at times—I will admit—do tend to throw me off. One minute she's cold and calculating, the next endearing…it can be downright creepy, but I suppose if you live with her long enough you could get used to it. Hell, you might even find yourself getting to like her personality; note I said _might_.

"I just think that it was a risk going to assist them so soon after this morning's events," I observed, taking this opportunity to sample my own prepared tea.

"Saber will be another few days to recover and in the meantime I've placed a strong barrier around the premises," she's back to that calculating tone and her expression has changed, "If you've ever heard of the saying, _keeping your eggs in one basket_, then that's exactly what we're going to avoid. Illyasviel is strong but even she cannot get a servant into the Emiya residence undetected, and I don't believe that she would be so bold as to directly attack them within the city complex. That leaves her attention focused on us; we'll stay at the mansion from now on, after all, if I've learned anything about Illyasviel it's that she has an ego and hates to lose. We've already taken five of Berserker's lives, which I'm sure has hurt that fragile ego of hers. We'll need Saber and Shiro to assist us with the remainder of Berserker's lives, until then, we will want to start looking for other possible masters. There's still Lancer, who we've met but his master is unknown. And the rumors at Ryuudouji Temple, Saber confirmed that there was an Assassin there. That means that two masters are within this city and we need to uncover them before they find us."

"What would you like to do, Rin?" I ask, not because I'm curious, but because it isn't in Rin's personality to sit back and let someone come to her.

"I can go to Kirei and see if he knows anything or…"

I smirk because of the way her eyes reflect her motives, "Or?" I question to humor myself more than her.

"Or we can go to Ryuudouji Temple right now."

NNN

_(Rin POV)_

As I walk toward the temple I can't help but think back to this morning…

"_Good morning master."_

_My servant's voice enters my ears and as my eyes start to focus I discover that the ceiling appears to be moving and that my head feels as though it were in a vice grip. Disoriented I turn my head toward the voice and my eyes widen in alarm. There slouched against the wall is my Archer, crimson the color of his jacket streaming from several wounds in his body. I sit up on impulse, but the action is too quick and I can feel a wave of nausea course through my body; however, I move past it, pushing the covers away and getting out of bed. My actions are slowed as I wince, I can already tell that my ribs have fractures within them._

"_Archer, how?" I must sound like an idiot, a dazed and stupid little girl as I crawl before him on the floor. _

"_Berserker," he states as a matter of fact, one knee propped up, the other flat along the floor, his head tilted back as a trail of crimson spreads from a wound near his temple. He must be able to tell that I need a little more information for he continues, "You lost consciousness after Illyasviel ordered Berserker to crush you and I fought him to the best of my current abilities to free you."_

"_You got us out of there alive," I am grateful to him and I can tell at what price it must have been by the number of crimson pools on the carpeted floor, "Thank you. I'll heal your wounds now."_

_He holds up his hand in protest, "Heal your wounds first master, I'll be alright for a while longer." _

Shiro and Saber's recovery process may be slower than I had wished to believe due to the fact that Saber was completely drained of mana and Shiro possesses very little knowledge as well as very few magus abilities.

_Archer,_ I begin, knowing that he is by my side in his astral state as I continue down the road that will lead to the Ryuudouji Temple, _I've been thinking more about the appearance of Lancer and the increase of missing girls. I believe that Shinji Mato, Rider's Master, was solely responsible for the missing teens; however, that still doesn't explain all of the cases of people who have been drained of their mana. Do you think there is a connection between Lancer and these cases?_

_That is a possibility. However it could be that yet another master has entered this war, waiting until his servant has obtained an enormous boost of power to attack._

_That's an excellent theory, Archer. That's why we're going to Ryuudouji Temple to see if we can find Assassin's master; at least if we know who our opponent is, it may give us the upper hand. _

There's still plenty of daylight left allowing us to get to the temple, make an investigation and be home before nightfall. Avoiding Illyasviel will be our top priority for the moment and I don't feel confident enough to take on another servant tonight.

The steps of Ryuudouji Temple come into view and I can see the form of Issei Ryudo as he sweeps the steps. One look in my direction and the sweeping stops, his face appears panicked and his body seems to start and stop as if he's debating on whether to flee from the scene as I start climbing the steps.

_Here goes nothing, Archer…_

I give Issei my best smile and watch as he crosses himself chanting something that may resemble that of a protection spell. I try not to take it personally…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

One more to go…then I am completely revamped and ready to take on some new writing.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

Issei Ryudo in a nutshell: average height, short blue/raven hair, blue eyes reflecting unease, a strained smile, sweaty palms, shuffling feet, apparently afraid of Rin. In other words: a moron. He's definitely unlike the other guys at Rin's school who…well…get tongue tied around my master or ask her for countless dates. No this guy is a real oddity because he appears to be genuinely afraid of girls, even beautiful ones—

I'm not sure where that thought came from but it's not a thought that should be entering my mind. Rin is my _master _and she's—

Leaving you behind because you're an idiot…

God, I hope that I will never be anyone else's servant and that I do a better job at keeping track of him or her than I do with Rin should something go wrong. I'll just nonchalantly catch up so I can hear the conversation before drifting back into my own thoughts. Yes maybe I could have gotten an easier master to keep track of. One that didn't order me to make tea, next I'm sure it will be cooking and cleaning. Maybe I'd get a master that wasn't so stubborn, independent, headstrong, but maybe, I'd get one that wouldn't have come back for me in a battle that I was outmatched for. So perhaps having Rin for a master isn't such a bad thing after all…it just complicates things.

NNN

Issei Ryudo was nervous. No he was more than nervous. The one girl that he couldn't stand more than anyone or anything in this world had come to darken his doorstep. He merely prayed that the gods would hear his pleas and smite this evil. The evil Rin Tohsaka was babbling about this year's cherry blossom festival at the temple and that since the Tohsaka family was a prominent supporter she was interested in seeing the grounds and preparation. He'd gladly give her money to get her off of these sacred grounds. Perhaps he could pawn her off on his father and be done with the entire awkward situation, and then he'd cross himself several times for purification purposes before continuing his day as though nothing had ever happened. At the moment he wanted to take the broom he was carrying and smite her himself, but he would refrain from doing so since there were currently visitors performing their daily offerings and prayers.

"Your father, as always, I'm sure will do a wonderful job organizing the festival," complimented Rin with a sincere smile that made Issei cringe. He would not be affected by her evil female charms.

"Yes, father has been working adamantly preparing the grounds and the temple for the occasion," he explained, his eyes looking in all directions to pinpoint his father and be rid of the Tohsaka nuisance at his side.

"Are you ill?" she inquired with the arch of an eyebrow, "You appear to be flushed and perspiring."

Damn her powers of perception! He had underestimated his enemy!

"No," he stalled, "I have just been working diligently assisting with preparations," he continued to explain, his eyes frantically darting across the grounds now before spotting his father.

Oh thank the gods! He was currently flagging his father down, waving the broom high over his head as a beacon to alert his father to come to his aid. When his father finally caught on and he knew that he was going to be rescued from Tohsaka's evil clutches he quickly informed his father of the situation.

"Father, Rin Tohsaka is here to see you in regard to the preparations for this year's festival," he rushed on, "I told her that you wouldn't mind showing her around. Well I must be off, work to do!"

Before a greeting could be exchanged the teen was off and running with broom in hand toward the furthest corner of the grounds.

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

Well that was definitely unusual. But at least it got me into the grounds and in a perfect position to gain information regarding a new master.

"Ryudo-san," I begin with a bow out of respect, "it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope that I am not inconveniencing you. As the representative of the Tohsaka family it would be an honor to see the preparations for this year's festival."

_Archer, do you sense anything?_

"It is an honor to have you," greets Ryudo-san, "it would be my pleasure to show you around. I do hope that as always you will join us for the festivities this year."

_I can't be sure. It feels as though an essence is being masked. _

_I agree. Please keep your guard up as we tour the grounds._

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

Rin seems genuinely happy to be conversing with this priest. It's a side of her I'm not used to seeing, as though she were an ordinary girl and not a master involved in a dangerous war. A master who could have died…

"_Rin!"_

_Something within me awakened at the sight of Berserker—in his attempt to crush my master—that I don't care how many times he knocks me to the ground or how many wounds he inflicts upon me as long as I save her. Rin can no longer hear me, but I can hear the horrid sound of bone splintering within her body as I create yet another pair of blades—panting—I pull myself up off the ground once more and charge at my enemy._

"_Why don't you just stay down?" ponders Illyasviel, her expression reflects her boredom and perplexity of the situation, "Do you really care that much about Rin?"_

_I continue to ignore her as much as I honestly can, focusing solely on the threat before me while dealing countless blows to the servant's body. But the question has struck a chord within my mind and as my eye catches sight of the unconscious girl, I find myself thinking of things that were better left in my past. I couldn't let anyone else die. _

_Another wound has been inflicted, this time causing me to kneel—blades in hand—before the mighty Hercules. I will not be defeated by him, my master is growing paler and I need to envision a blade that is mighty enough to free Rin and escape. _

"Ryudo-san," Rin's voice pulls me out of my reverie, "the grounds are quite beautiful. I am certain that this year's festivities will be as wonderful as last year's, perhaps even better."

Rin's blue eyes move toward what appears to be the older part of the complex. My eyes linger on her face.

"_H-How did he do it?" cried Illyasviel in disbelief watching as her servant took the blade to his abdomen a thunderous roar accompanying his anguish. _

_This was the right blade to create I think, before leaping up to catch the girl falling out of Berserker's grasp. I catch her in my arms, sparing a quick glance at her pale face, there's blood on the cover of her mouth indicating that I rescued her with little time to spare. I can hear Berserker's roar and spare a glance at the servant starting to pull the blade from his abdomen before taking to the sky, the wind's current assisting me in my retreat. I cannot sense and my eyes cannot detect Saber or her incompetent master, assuring me that they have made it out of the forest._

"It's such a shame that the housing complex is vacant," she hints with a smile on her face, "It would help us to remember what life was like back when this shrine was refuge to so many."

"Oh, we actually do have two of the buildings in use," replies Ryudo with an encouraging smile, "It had been a long time but a few years ago, I think it really has been that long, a man showed up looking for a place to rent and then not more than two weeks ago a woman came to seek refuge."

"How nice," commented Rin as that calculating expression briefly crossed her face, "I would very much like to meet them, are they at home?"

It's hard for me to focus today for some reason. Perhaps I'm not fully recovered, although I know that Rin has fully healed my wounds. Something happened to me during my first battle with Berserker, I do not know if my charade is faltering or how long I can keep it up, but what I do know is that I feel a sense of commitment to Rin, more so then when I was first summoned. It's strange for it does not bother me, the idea of me disappearing from this world, but I do not wish the same for Rin…not in this lifetime or any other.

_I've carried Rin to the top of the stairs of the mansion and kick open the door with the last of my strength. I collapse to one knee, one arm still supporting my master around her shoulders, her cheek rests against my chest. I can tell, even in the dimly lit room—for the curtains are still drawn, Rin opposes early mornings—that some color has returned to her face. _

_She looks peaceful, my master, lying securely in my arms and I feel this sense of awareness, as though my place in this war is to remain by her side. Rin, who is normally guarded and calculating, looks innocent and vulnerable and there is a part of me that wants to protect her. A few minutes later when I am able to stand with her in my arms, I think that I must be completely delirious with such thoughts and slowly walk toward the bed in the center of the room to gently place my sleeping, bossy, independent and pigheaded master on her bed with a smirk appearing on my face, because she is bossy, independent and pigheaded and these thoughts sound much better than that other nonsense that my mind was previously spouting…but she is still my master and I am pleased to be her servant. I cannot go too much further before I feel my body slump up against the nearby wall after giving in to exhaustion. The barrier around the mansion is up and I won't be able to have my wounds healed until Rin awakens. I finger the familiar red pendant in my pocket the one from so many years ago and drift off to sleep…_

NNN

_Archer? Archer, are you listening?_

I wince, because her voice sounds impatient and I've been caught daydreaming…well, at least this time she hasn't left my side following after some teenaged idiot.

_Yes, Rin?_

_Did you hear what Ryudo-san said about the woman never leaving her quarters and taking meals inside of the building? Apparently she is an honored guest of the family and preparing for a wedding… _

_Yes…_

I'm obviously lying but I hope that my ever observant master won't notice as I continue to make myself look somewhat competent.

_She could be assassin's master._

_But then there's the man who has been living at the temple for a few years…_

"And the gentleman," Ryudo must have been continuing…how long was I unaware of the current conversation, "is seldom at home so it isn't a wonder that anyone would suspect him to live at the temple. He's a teacher, I believe."

_Archer, he could be someone we already know. _

_But the woman could be his servant, the timing would make sense._

_Yes, I agree. The timing would be acceptable for summoning; however, one thing that confuses me is the man being a teacher. Saber said she encountered a male assassin. I find it hard to believe that a servant could pose as a teacher. _

"Perhaps I know him," replies Rin with much interest, "What's his name, Ryudo-san?"

"I'm terribly sorry miss but when people come to my shrine I cannot divulge such information it would be betraying their trust."

"Of course," apologized my master, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

_Rin, the woman could be assassin's master or the teacher could be assassin's master._

_Good point, Archer. Or we could be missing something entirely. We will need to attend this weekend's festivities and see what we can ascertain._

_Rin, is that wise with Illyasviel and Berserker still alive?_

_Illyasviel wouldn't be foolish enough to risk the exposure, she knows the rules as well as I do and the penalty for exposing the war. Besides it gives us an opportunity to strategize about taking care of Berserker and we can continue our search into assassin's master. _

NNN

"Assassin, did you get a good look at our enemies?"

"Yes, however, I do not understand why you did not allow for me to confront them. Guarding the gates of this temple was your order. The few people at the temple could have been drained of the mana and a barrier could have been made to keep out humans."

"Patience," replied his master, gazing through a crystal ball, "I wanted to observe our enemies and I have learned a great deal today. Rin Tohsaka is the perfect sacrifice in order to summon the holy grail. After all, her family set this city aside for the purpose of the grail wars; therefore, she's full of magical circuits."

"And what about her servant?"

"An Archer should be no match for you," whispered his master, "besides, in a few days they will come to us for the festival. Therefore, we can be patient for a while longer."

Master and servant gazed into the crystal ball revealing the blue eyed dark haired teenage girl as she left the temple grounds with a smile on her face.

"Until then Rin Tohsaka, do sleep well…"

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

_Archer, what's wrong?_

The smile on her face erased itself immediately as she stood at the base of the temple stairs, staring straight up at me.

_Rin, I cannot shake the feeling that the entire time we were on the grounds there was a presence watching us._

Rin frowned, _I know what you mean…but I couldn't pinpoint its location either that's why we're going to the festival. I did, however, get a feeling of unease that assassin's master could definitely be the one collecting mana, which if that's the case would make—_

I interrupted her train of thought, _It would make them a difficult opponent. And we still have Berserker to worry about. What is your course of action?_

_We should start our search of the city tonight. I'm not comfortable knowing that Berserker, Lancer and Assassin have the upper hand at the moment. Archer…_

Something about the way she's looking at me makes me feel uneasy and her words strike a chord somewhere from within my mind.

_Archer, I know that you don't remember who you were and I thought at first that it would affect our pact, but I can put that aside. I need to know that I can trust you because we're going into this war now and the masters will be far more advanced than I am, so I have to have complete faith in you as my servant. Any hesitation could result in both of our demises. _

_Rin…_

Why am I hesitating? Because I know why I'm in this time and what I'm here to do…I knew that the pendant would act as a catalyst and yes, I told myself I was prepared when I lied to her the day I was summoned about my identity. However, now I feel as though this may not be such an easy feat.

_I'm sorry if I've offended you. There are times when I feel that even if you did recall your past that you would not share it with me, and I would not force you to do so…however, your silence and often sarcasm worries me. It makes me feel as though you are hesitant to fight along side of me, but after seeing you in your fight against Berserker I'm ashamed to think so little of you. Archer I need to know that—_

_Rin, let's go home. The past few days have been hard on both of us. I'll make us some tea and we can talk about our tactics in this war. I will assist you in any way I can._

She seems appeased and the crease in her brow has disappeared. Her blue eyes look calm and her expression accepting of the idea. The trip to the temple has taken longer than expected as the setting sun follows my master while walking down the street that will lead her toward home.

Rin's words continue to bother me. My mind's eye flashes to Rin's peaceful face when I held her in my arms.

Could I truly ever betray that sleeping girl?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

All caught up with the revisions. Now I can get down to adding to the story. Yes, I like this much better, amazing how you can re-work an old story. You'll see many influences from the fate routes but a good deal of new and under-developed ideas that the series omitted. Please enjoy and your reviews are greatly appreciated.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

_We're being followed._

Sometimes my master's powers of detection amaze me. Rin is truly a gifted magus to ascertain that someone of high energy—although attempting to fully mask their presence—has been behind us for only a block.

_Yes, I just detected them myself._

_I was hoping that we would have made it home before nightfall to avoid any unnecessary fighting, Archer. Is it a servant or a master?_

_Servant, if I had to guess. The cloaking pattern is different from that of a human's. _

_Well it's definitely not Berserker. Illyasviel doesn't let him out of her sight._

I can detect some humor and I have admit the idea of Berserker being quiet or sneaking up on his enemy with his giant hammer in hand is amusing.

_It could be Lancer. If you remember Archer, when we first met him he said his orders were only to observe his enemies, either way, I believe it would be wise to get off this street and into a more public location for we run the risk of getting caught in a barrier. _

Rin caught sight of the bus coming down the street and quickly hurried to the stop where half a dozen people were patiently waiting to board. Rin politely dropped the desired amount of coins into the driver's hand and proceeded to take her seat at the back of the bus, once seated she continued.

_Archer, did you feel that just now?_

_Yes. Whoever they were did not follow, it's as if they suddenly changed their mind about a confrontation._

_We certainly have a great deal to discuss when we arrive home. I'm counting on you to make good on your offer to prepare my tea._

Rin isn't the kind of master to allow humor to deter her from the seriousness of this war; however, since her smiles are few and far between I seem to take special exception when they are directed at me.

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

Archer's different since his battle with Berserker. He's not as head strong as he once was, he actually listens to me now. However, he appears to be determined in a different sense; one that I haven't quite figured out. I am curious to know what his motives are for obtaining the Holy Grail. I know that for me, it is for the honor of the Tohsaka family and to honor the memory of my father who did not return from the last grail war. I knew as a child when father gave me his book and bid me farewell that he would never return and so for the first time in ten years I feel as though I'm not alone, that all my hard work did pay off and my goal is in sight.

Of course, I'd never tell Archer that, he'd probably just have some smart ass remark about what a strange little master I am. All the same, the idea of his sarcasm makes me smile. I've grown accustom to his presence and behind that arrogant exterior is an intelligent and strong servant, my own red knight, and I am pleased with the idea. My father told me that I would be fine on my own so that's why Archer's presence disturbs me so, I'm becoming accustomed to him, depending on him as a constant during this pivotal time—what will happen when that constant disappears?

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

Rin's mood is constantly changing and unless she shares with me her thoughts I find myself at a loss in moments like these. She appears tired but there's some underlying mood behind her blue eyes as she gazes out the bus window. It makes me reflect once more, like I did at Ryudo Temple. I cannot ascertain why I am so conflicted, this is what I wanted, a chance to return to this time, yet all of my sarcasm cannot cover up the fact that I do think of Rin's safety or that I do value her not only as my master but as a person, one whose fate has become linked to that of my own. I had hoped to remain neutral to having to work with her once more. Yet how could I?

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

I sigh for at least the city looks peaceful at this time of night; it's almost hard to believe that there's a war going on and that all of these humans could be in danger if we don't find out who the master taking their mana is…I've got a good feeling that answers are going to be revealed this weekend at the festival. I smile at my own reflection in the bus window as we head closer to the mansion.

NNN

"Shiro, who was that just now on the phone?"

Shiro turned to greet his servant who had entered the kitchen undetected. He smiled, "Saber, it's good to see that you're feeling better," he greeted, pouring a cup of tea for her and carrying over the tray, "That was Tohsaka."

"Rin?" she questioned, watching as he placed the tray before them on the table and offered her a cup.

"Yeah," he replied, blowing on his own cup of tea in his hand, "she and Archer have been to the Ryudo Temple and were able to ask Issei's dad some questions."

He and his servant simultaneously took a sip from their cups and grimaced upon swallowing. Saber politely smiled as Shiro winced in embarrassment, "Yeah, it's definitely not as good as when Tohsaka makes it…"

Saber quietly set her tea cup down, "And what were they able to find out?"

"That a teacher has lived on the grounds for a few years and a woman awaiting her marriage moved in not long ago, but I'd already heard that part from Issei," informed Shiro, "Tohsaka wasn't sure who the teacher is, so she thought that maybe I could find out from Issei at school tomorrow."

"They must believe that either the woman awaiting marriage or the teacher is assassin's master," deducted Saber, "then we should go and gather more information at the temple."

Shiro gave a nervous smile. In all honesty he wasn't really fond of looking for trouble, but he was committed to doing his part in this war and that involved supporting Saber through it.

"Actually, that's why Tohsaka was calling. The annual festival is this weekend and she suggested that we go to discover the master at Ryudo Temple."

"I agree that it is an excellent idea," affirmed Saber, "We shall question everyone involved."

Shiro couldn't help but sigh, "You have to dress up for these sorts of things Saber."

"And what is wrong with the attire that I currently wear," the servant questioned, "You told me yourself that you liked the clothing which you chose for me to wear."

And yet another Shiro explaining to Saber the ways of the modern world lecture had begun…

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

I certainly would never allow for anyone else to see me preparing tea, but for Rin I allow myself to perform the task. I won't go as far to say that it brings me pleasure to see her approval, but the appreciation doesn't go unnoticed either. I am glad to be back within this household and not standing guard outside of that stupid kid's residence. Of course, this is where our pact as servant and master began—a nameless servant with no supposed memories of his past and a frustrated master who would not allow for flattery to deflect her irritation.

As I pour the tea I recall our first encounter with Lancer. Rin was impressed by my quick detection and my ability to keep her out of harm's way, and I honestly felt compelled to protect her when asking her guidance.

"_Well then, what should I do Rin? I'm already well prepared."_

"_Archer, show me your powers here!"_

I shake my head for these last few days I have seemed to do nothing but reflect upon my current relationship with Rin. It's not healthy I tell myself. Although making tea in her kitchen may not be healthy for my ego either; however, I draw the line at wearing the pink apron conveniently laid on the counter.

NNN

We sit in the parlor, Rin sipping the tea in approval as she occupies a parlor chair. I opt for the couch in a weird sense of déja vu, one leg propped on the other, tea cup in hand. Rin's eyes gaze around the room with a sense of content.

"It does feel good to be back home. Not that Emiya wasn't more than hospitable—

"We didn't really give him much of a choice in the matter," I correct.

She shoots a noted glare in my direction and then a smile plays on her lips, "He didn't make a very good cup of tea that's for sure, but it can't be helped." She set down her saucer and cup on the coffee table before continuing, "However, outside of his tea making I was able to learn a great deal from him."

I know my disdain is clearly written all over my face, "You cannot be serious."

Rin's blue eyes meet mine in affirmation, "Actually I learned a great deal from observing Emiya and his relationship with Saber. I discovered that he wants to support her in battles and not solely depend upon her strength and that is the reason why she agreed to train him in the art of the sword."

I take a sip of my tea to momentarily avert my eyes from her face but her words cause my eyebrow to arch in both mild interest and surprise.

"That's why I want to utilize your abilities, Archer. We shall use the mansion's grounds as our own personal training field, in which, you will help me to understand your art of fighting and we will incorporate my magical strengths," she explained, carefully taking her saucer and cup in hand once more, "Since my goal was to summon a Saber servant I realize that I haven't been fair to you. I haven't taken the time to learn about your special abilities," Rin was fully sincere and I realized that I may have felt a hint of admiration for her in that moment, I said _may have_, "so from now on I will show more respect for you, Archer. What do you think?"

I couldn't help but smirk in response; it was a good idea for both the master and the servant to strengthen their bond. "I believe that is an excellent idea, Rin. Even though you would not accept my words—flattery as you called it—when we first met, I said that your magical and spiritual power were probably your most powerful attributes; therefore, it will be imperative that you also demonstrate how I can use my skills to better assist you."

She smiles at me in pleasure, and she says she doesn't accept flattery, "Then it's settled. We should start before the festival, and Archer," her smile disappears and a serious look dons her face, "I've been thinking about Ryudo Temple…the presence that we could not ascertain, I feel as though it were a master overseeing my conversation with Ryudo-san. Normally I would be opposed to the idea entirely, so listen to my explanation before you object; Shiro cannot keep Saber in her astral form, therefore, she will be attending the festival in traditional attire. It is tradition for someone employed by the Tohsaka family to escort me to the festival and if you are not entirely opposed I would like this year for it be you."

I do not believe that I should have taken a sip of tea before she had finished. Choking down the hot liquid must have given Rin the wrong impression for she hurriedly continued with a look of exasperation.

"Archer, listen to me. Saber's already in her materialized form, it is customary for me to be escorted to the grounds, and I have a feeling—call it a hunch—that there may be a barrier in place when we arrive. Therefore it would be easier to have you already materialized and at my side when we enter as opposed to trying to gain access in your astral state. Besides I've gotten to thinking that if this is the master who has been collecting mana, what better than a place where a large amount of humans are all gathered at the same time?"

Impressive.

"Although I am not agreeable to the idea," I inform, watching as she shoots me a glare over her tea cup, "Your reasoning has convinced me that in this case it would be most practical to ensure that we are not separated."

"I'm glad to hear that you agree. Let's begin."

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

It's amazing that I never realized until our encounter with Illyasviel and Berserker just how useful a servant I summoned. My only regret is that Archer received the wound inflicted by Saber so early on; I wasn't able to learn more about my servant's abilities until now. It's as though he has the ability to transform and manipulate a series of weapons at the same time, but there's something different about the way he does it.

"Archer," I begin. I have to admit that I'm impressed and I know he can see the approval written on my face, "When you fought Berserker after we fled from the Einzbern castle, I felt a shift in your spiritual power. Did you use your noble phantasm?"

He smirks at me and I'm not annoyed by that arrogant look on his face, it merely confirms my assumption.

"Yes, I felt that it was necessary to utilize in such a battle," he informs me and I can tell that he knows what it is that I want; however, he's going to make me ask.

"Archer, please show me the weapon you called forth," I command, waiting patiently on the mansion's secluded grounds.

He extends his left hand and I watch as a black bow with an odd metal appears. A weapon resembling a long spear soon follows, appearing to have been created by his right hand. I watch in silence as the weapon transforms into the size of a bow and note that he is awaiting a response.

I step forward to examine the weapon. "The metal on the bow is unlike anything I can ascertain having seen before," I comment, upon closer observation I wonder why I didn't notice it before, "Now I see, it is the same as your armor. The arrow appears to have a duel purpose; it doubles as a spear for combat purposes."

Archer looks impressed as he states, "I did well being summoned by such a master, you truly don't miss a thing, do you Rin?"

I take the compliment with a smile of my own. I could get used to having a compliant servant, but I feel that if he doesn't resort to sarcasm soon I'll have to interrogate him to make sure that he is the same Archer that I summoned, "It's important for a magus to be aware of her surroundings and to make keen observations at all times."

"What exactly did you have in mind when you mentioned pairing my abilities with your own?"

His question is justified for I haven't explained my goal to him.

"When you use your arrow it would appear that you focus your energy into it for an attack, am I right?"

"That is correct," he confirms while awaiting an explanation.

"It's similar to when I use my gandr shot. I focus on the target before me, aim and place my energy into the shot," I explain, "my specialty is that I can store large amounts of prena into objects to make up for the energy that will naturally become depleted within my body during battle."

He's smart; his knowing smile tells me that he follows my thought process. "You want to enhance my attacks; I would expect no less from you," there's my old Archer as the sarcasm rolls off his tongue, "In return I would like to show you how an Archer utilizes his weapon, by having you use it yourself."

I'm perplexed yet I feel a sense of honor as he continues to explain.

"To understand the Archer class you must understand the weapon," he remarks now extending the items toward me, "the barrier you have surrounding the grounds will cancel any spiritual energy before it reaches the outside world."

I know all of this but it takes me a few moments to react to his offer. I slowly reach out to accept the unique items being presented to me and realize that I do not have a very good understanding of archery; the only weapon I've ever utilized is my body and the magical circuits within. To have a servant offer his weapon to his master is an honor, it shows the strength of the bond between them. If he wasn't already smirking at me, while putting on the façade of being sincere, I might have been flattered…

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

It's a nice scene to see Rin thrown off guard for a change. I silently step forward, gently grasping her by the shoulders and positioning her from behind. I can hear her breath hitch in confusion, but I merely communicate, "It's fine," while I move her left arm into position, her hand grasping the bow, and raise her right arm—the arrow in hand—to the place it needs to be, my hands gently rest on hers as they steady the bow and guide the arrow—allowing Rin to understand the movements.

"Once the bow is steady," I instruct, looking over her shoulder, "slowly draw back the arrow," she obediently complies and I smirk at the idea of a servant instructing their master, but I can see a look of determination on her face.

Her voice sounds serious, "How do I know when to let go?"

I glance noting that Rin already has the bow and arrow steady in hand, and my hands are barely holding hers as I explain, "When all you can see is your arrow making contact with the target before you and that becomes the only outcome within your mind then let go."

I watch from over her shoulder as her blue eyes narrow and I know that something must be going through her mind in that moment. Her words as I remove my hands catch me by surprise.

"I'm envisioning the look on Illyasviel's face when I hit Berserker."

My composure falters as I find myself envisioning that scenario; however, my eyes quickly return to Rin, sensing her spiritual pressure, I watch as the arrow smoothly glides out across the grounds, naturally its magic dissipating as it reaches the barrier. I smile in approval; I believe that Berserker would have been surprised with the amount of strength behind that single shot and yes, noticing the smile on Rin's face, I believe Illyasviel would have been surprised too.

"Rin," I voice my approval, "you appear to be a natural."

But then I notice the serious look on her face and that her eyes have widened in alarm.

"Someone's here," she remarks, dropping the bow I watch as it dematerializes, and she takes off running toward the mansion. I hurry to follow in my astral form.

_Archer, they're inside the mansion!_

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

I'm alarmed because I can sense the spiritual energy of a magus and I can't believe that anyone could cancel the barrier that I have in place without my knowledge.

_Rin, be careful. We don't know who we are dealing with._

Archer's giving me good advice, because I know that whoever is inside is going to expect me to come running at the presence of another magus. Whoever it is is arrogant enough not to bother to mask their presence…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Starting over can be really hard! So I'm very glad that a few of you took the time to read and review and give me your honest opinions. I hope this chapter won't disappoint; I took some risks but I believe that my knowledge of the Fate-verse will prevail.

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

We split up on my order upon entering the house. Archer took the entrance closest to the dining room and I headed for the study all the while wondering who was in my home and their purpose for being there. I crouched behind the large potted plant in the hallway outside of the study and heard the creak of the wood under the weight of the foot falls from the intruder. Believing them to be in the study I sprang from my hiding place, my gandr posed, only awaiting the chant as I rushed into the room to get the upper hand. Upon entering I found the room to be empty until the door shutting behind me caused me to spin around in alarm.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

I searched the dining room and the adjoining rooms in my astral form. I didn't much care for the idea; however, in order to find the intruder it was necessary to split up to cover more ground, and since Rin just so happened to own a mansion, it was a lot of ground.

Suddenly I heard a door slam and the sound of alarm coming from the upstairs.

_Rin!_

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

The man standing before me is none other than my poor excuse for a legal guardian Kotomine Kirei. I frown at the man, for his face has been a part of my life since I was young when he promised me that he would protect my father in the grail war. I had never fully forgiven him for that broken promise, but now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rather annoyed for the intrusion, "Do you always go around lurking in people's homes?"

He smiles at me with that familiar amused look in his eyes, "Can I not come to make sure that my ward is safe? After your defeat, I came to give my condolences."

I arch an eyebrow in response, not fully grasping what he's getting at, seeing my confusion he continues, helping himself to a seat in the process, "It was unfortunate that you had to follow Emiya Shiro into the Einzbern grounds and suffer such a defeat."

I take a seat in the arm chair trying to figure out his thought process, "My defeat?" I question, perplexed by the conversation.

Kirei chuckles, helping himself to the pitcher and a nearby glass for water, "It's alright to accept defeat. Of course, I know that you're proud, so much like your father at times."

The mention of my father hits a note deep within and it's almost as if Kirei relishes in it, "Your father summoned an Archer Class servant too, you know."

Yes, I suppose I did know that at one time…somewhere along the line I lost that memory for those days were full of sorrow and confusion. I had lost Sakura, given to the Matou family, father entered the war, mother perished and in the end…only Kirei was left to look after me.

Kirei was still talking, I realized I had drifted off, "All the good it did him I suppose…but no, you're very similar; your father and you. Of course, with an opponent like Berserker, and having been unable to summon the Saber Class servant that you had hoped for, it shouldn't be too surprising, Rin."

"Rin!"

I blinked, lost in my thoughts was I that I didn't realize that Archer had called out to me and was now materialized, standing between Kirei and myself in the study.

"Archer." I merely stated, but Kirei's reaction was so surprising that I hardly noticed that he was holding his hand until I saw the dripping red escaping from his hand and the shattered glass on the floor. "Kirei?"

Kirei's face appeared to be going through a number of emotions before settling on one. He was startled…

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

I am unaware of the conversation that had taken place before my entering the room; however, the melancholy that was evident on Rin's face tells me it was of a serious matter for I have never seen that look in her eyes before.

"Rin," I repeat, "Are you alright?"

I notice the blood dripping from the wound in the man's hand, but it's not the wound that draws my attention it's the look in his eyes. He's angry, but what for? I haven't a clue.

"I'm fine," informs Rin, leaning back in the chair and politely motioning for me to move to her side, "Kirei, it appears, was mistaken." The look in her eyes is cool and collected.

As if grasping the concept, Kirei smiles, wrapping a nearby cloth around his hand, "Yes, I do believe I was. Well, it would appear that my visit wasn't in order after all." He rises before politely nodding to me, "It would also appear that you are a formidable opponent in this game; best of luck, Rin."

I watch as he leaves the room without any further conversation and with no attempt made by Rin to call him back or offer to assist with his injury; I turn to my master and note the pained expression on her face.

"Rin?" I find myself repeating her name several times and gain a sense of awareness when I notice a tear escape and run down her cheek.

"I'm fine," she murmurs, "I'm fine."

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

My meeting with Kirei forced me to think of things that I had thought were better left in the past. However, the man's ability to bring me to the state of tears, in front of my servant nonetheless is infuriating! I'm surprised Archer didn't laugh at me in that moment, but he surprised me…yet again…

At the moment I'm trying to decide on the appropriate attire for the festival. I suppose I should have had the arrangements made prior to the night of the festival but training with Archer has taken priority. So I'll settle on these and maybe, just maybe I'll get Archer into these clothes come tomorrow morning.

As I shut off the light I murmur, "Goodnight, Archer," knowing that he's on the other side of the door in the adjoining room.

I smile at the sound of, "Goodnight, Rin," in response.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

"No."

"Archer!"

"I will not be seen in public in that."

The exasperated look on Rin's face as she balls up her fists and scowls is priceless.

"You will wear it or I'll—

"You'll what?" I challenge with a smirk.

I got my answer as the clothing hit me square in the face.

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

Its noon and Saber and Shiro are late. Archer and I have been standing outside the gate of the temple for the last fifteen minutes and the look of annoyance that my servant is emanating hasn't gone unnoticed by the many people entering as I smile and bow politely.

What a pair we must be? Me in a jade colored kimono with cherry blossoms and a red obi and Archer in a black (it was seriously the only color I could get on the man) kimono.

Finally! I can make out the form of Shiro and Saber as they approach the gate. Saber's face is a nice shade of pink with her light blue kimino with gold blossoms and a white obi and Shiro in his red kimono. I'd take the time to poke fun but because they're late I'm going to resist the urge and get the show on the road.

NNN

Shiro took one look at Archer and nearly fell over. The stoic man stood out like a sore thumb and the looks he was receiving from the female population were those of surprise and admiration. He sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"Archer," politely greeted Saber with a nod of her head.

"I see you were forced into this attire as well," stated Archer with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Saber scowled in an attempt to hide a blush, "Yes…Shiro insisted that this was necessary."

"Rin as well," commented Archer, trying to look uninterested at the people who stared upon passing.

"Well, now that everyone's here," chimed Rin, "Let's get going."

The group took to the steps of the temple. Rin hesitated, casually taking hold of Archer's arm as they stepped over the threshold. Once Shiro and Saber had followed suit she stated, "Exactly as I had thought. Did you feel it, Emiya-kun?"

"It's like the one that was at the school," murmured Shiro as Saber frowned in response.

"Well, at least we know we're in the right place," affirmed Rin with a smile, "Alright, we must play the ever eager sight seers."

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

Unfortunately, Shiro hadn't had any luck with Issei earlier in the week. He claimed not to know the identity of the teacher who resided on the temple grounds; which made our job at lot harder. I would have to rely on my detection skills and the two servants accompanying us…no offense to Shiro…but he was still quite a novice. And far too eager to do _the right thing_, and if the guy died in front of a crowd like this, I don't think even _I_ could clean up the mess this time. Besides, Archer would just fulfill that promise of his and leave Shiro dead in the streets, no sense of being guilty by association he'd say.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

It's unfortunate that I find myself stuck in a physical form as I can't freely move around and investigate the area. The barrier on the grounds as we entered was unnerving, yet affirmed all that Rin had initially suggested.

Saber appears to be on edge, cautiously scanning the area for any sense of mana from a servant while Rin and the idiot are playing the sight seers too well as I watch them partake in sampling the foods.

"I understand the necessity for Shiro to act this way; however, I wish that he would take this more seriously," comments Saber, "Even now we are in danger—sitting in the enemy's trap."

I stand with my arms crossed and know full well what she's saying, "Unfortunately, Rin can be quite persuasive. Yet, I do realize that from the moment we entered this barrier that our enemy had no intention of letting us or anyone else leave."

"How many casualties will there be?" questioned Saber, staring out toward all of the faces passing us by, "Archer, we have a responsibility to Shiro and Rin."

I scowl, yet I, like Saber am accustomed to death and understand the meaning of her words, "Let the chips fall as they may; it can no longer be our concern."

NNN

Short but I wanted to get an update in! Please R/R.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

I was happy with the last chapter, not going to lie. It kind of helped me to tie up some loose ends and to get the ball rolling. I find that sometimes my ideas run beautifully in my own mind but when they get put before an audience, the ideas become confusing. So I'm going to try very hard not to confuse you by giving you some indicators of sense of time as this chapter runs.

NNN

_(Present – Archer's POV)_

I suddenly have a barrier between myself and assassin, trapping me in the process, yet keeping him out of striking range as he would have dealt me a severe blow. I turn and start to yell.

"Rin, what are you doing?" I watch as she falls to her knees, panting heavily, her hands supporting her weight on the ground, her hair shielding the sides of her face while trying to concentrate on the spell holding the barrier.

Somewhere on the other side of the barrier are Saber and her idiot of a master; this battle has taken a great deal from Rin and I fear that her spiritual energy may be tapped, but she won't stop.

"Rin, stop! You have to stop!"

Assassin is taxing the barrier and my master for all he's worth. Rin's eyes meet mine and I see a determined look as she holds out her hand toward me.

_Please…_

I hear her voice in my mind calling out to me.

NNN

_(Earlier—Rin's POV)_

I felt the sudden change in spiritual pressure as Shiro and I watched in alarm at the people falling to their knees before losing consciousness.

I knelt down beside a woman and my eyes widened, "…She's…"

Shiro looked repulsed; he didn't need me to finish the statement.

"Shiro, I hate to say it, but if we don't face them head on, we're probably dead."

I stood up upon hearing Saber's voice.

"Shiro!" Saber came running to meet us fully changed into her servant attire with Archer at her side.

While Saber and Shiro were conversing, I took the opportunity to address Archer.

_Archer…our enemy was collecting the mana of these people all day. The ones who arrived early are dead, while the rest are still housing mana to pull from. We need a strategy now._

_Saber should be fully recovered; we'll need her to—_

Our conversation was cut short as Archer grabbed me around the waist and leapt backwards out of the sword range of a servant. We landed, Archer shielding me and his twin blades materializing. I looked out across the way to find Shiro standing with his back to us, Saber with her sword drawn; facing what looked to be another servant and master.

"Rin," I heard Saber calling to me, her back to us, "he's the Assassin Class servant I encountered!"

_The master must be on the premise somewhere, Archer._

I was picking up on a strong spiritual pressure coming from the woman, "She's a Caster class servant!" I exclaimed, grasping the concept as Saber must have for she responded.

"Rin, our enemies have done their planning! We're at a disadvantage!"

Shiro was turning to say that we needed to regroup when he noticed the barrier between them and us. We were completely cut off from Saber and Shiro, pitted against enemies better suited for a Saber Class servant.

_Tell me what to do, Rin. It's your call._

But I never got to answer his question for Assassin was tired of waiting or had been instructed by an unknown master to advance.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

Hand to hand combat is not an Archer's specialty and I'm forced to use every skill I have to hold this opponent at bay or to buy Rin some time to cast a spell. I counter, trapping Assassin's blade in between my own; I can feel my feet sliding backwards from the force of his attack.

"Your master sends you to fight, yet waits in the shadows?" I question, trying to gain the upper hand and distract him.

"My master's whereabouts should be of no concern to you," he replies with a smirk, "It's your master that should concern you. For my master has use of her and once I've defeated you, I'll take her to my master."

My eyes widen and it is I who is caught unaware; he regains control of his sword and sends me backwards off balance, I stagger.

NNN

"This isn't good!" informs Saber, unable to get close enough to the Caster Class servant, parrying magical blows and worried about protecting Shiro from Caster's master (who has received a magical enhancement in his body).

_If Shiro were a magus like Rin he would easily be able to counter Caster's spells, but at the moment all I can ask of him is to keep her master at bay while I attempt to find an opening; the Saber Class is better suited for close combat. _

"Defeating you will secure my placement in this war," informs Caster with a smile, "On the other hand you have the option of joining me as my servant."

Saber's eyes widened a fraction, "The Caster Class is the only class that can act as both servant and master because they were once magi themselves. That's it!"

She quickly turned to Shiro as he dodged yet another blow; using a reinforced piece of metal he had found from one of the nearby vending carts.

"Shiro! Caster is Assassin's master!"

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

"Archer!" I send the blast of my spell at Assassin; it works long enough to send him staggering. I finger the jewels in the pocket of my kimono as Archer leaps backward to put some distance between him and Assassin.

Shiro's voice is barely heard over the noise of my spell, but the idea registers in my mind, "Caster is Assassin's master," I murmur.

Ordering Saber and Shiro to find a way to break the barrier between us is too much to ask; Shiro is barely holding his own against Caster's master as he dodges yet is caught off guard and sent to the ground and Saber is deflecting spells. I grit my teeth; I have to focus all of my energy on this attempt.

_Archer I need you to be my shield. Unless we can reverse roles in this duel all of us are going to lose. _

_Understood, just go quickly._

_Thank you._

I take off running toward the barrier and no sooner do I make the first hundred yards does Assassin flash step in front of me. I gasp involuntarily yet my eyes widen as Archer pushes him back and off my course buying me time.

Hurry, Rin!

I know he's outmatched. We all are at the moment. My plan is to trace the weakest point of the barrier and to create a reversal spell…at least that's what I hope to accomplish. I start to draw power from the jewels in my hand and start to chant the words to the spell.

NNN

"Shiro!" cries Saber as her master falls to the ground with a gasp for air.

Caster's master Souichirou is relentless as is his master. Saber's attempt to show her concern for her master has cost her opponent an opening; Saber learns of this too late and flies backwards, her armor shielding her back from the impact of the ground, yet she comes to rest close by to were Shiro has fallen.

"You do still have the option of joining me," teases Caster with a smirk appearing on her features, "Saber you could be a valuable asset to me if you so choose it."

Saber doesn't get a chance to throw Caster's offer back in her face as the spiritual pressure from another enters.

"Rin?" questions Saber, looking out across the grounds to find the girl casting what appears to be strong spell.

"What is she—

Caster doesn't get to finish her thought as she grips her head; Souichirou calls out to her.

"Caster, what's wrong?"

"That girl…she's using my own power against me to destroy the barrier." She falls to her knees, still gripping her head, "…Clever...but I won't let you…"

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

It's taking all of my focus to cast this spell. I gasp in pain, falling to my knees and clutching my head as Caster's spiritual pressure strikes back at me with a vengeance. I realized that I didn't possess enough spiritual pressure to take down this barrier so I would use a spell to draw another magus's powers and use it as my own. Caster looked like the perfect target, but she wasn't chosen to be a servant in the hall of heroes for looks alone. She's much stronger than I could have imagined. I can feel the barrier starting to cripple if only by a little, I only need a small fissure in order to perform my task.

_Hurry, Rin!_

Archer's stressed voice is resonating through my mind; mixed with Caster's taunting, Shiro and Saber's words of confusion and the sounds of metal deflecting. One of the jewels in my hands shatters (its magic spent) the glass splintering in my hand, I wince at the pain but hold my grip on the remaining gems; I need their power to last.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

Assassin's gotten a good amount of blows in, I can feel them now and the streams of blood trailing down my arm are a reminder that I am up against a superior opponent in the art of swordsmanship; however, I made a promise to my master. Her spiritual pressure hasn't gone unnoticed, I suppose I just don't recognize to what extent she is taxing herself until Assassin's crude remark.

"Your master won't be of any use if she dies trying to dismantle the barrier."

Emotions are a weakness on the battlefield; I've given my opponent the perfect opportunity to end this duel here and now. I brace myself for the impact yet Assassin's attempt is blocked.

NNN

_(Present – Archer's POV)_

I don't have a clue how Rin is managing to hold a barrier between myself and Assassin, as well as, concentrate on dismantling the barrier between Caster and us, but she is. I spare a quick glance at Caster although her figure is small at first glance my enhanced vision allows me to see that she is on her knees gripping her head, fighting an unseen force. Saber and Shiro aren't too far away, Saber pulling herself to kneel, using her sword as a crutch; the kid is worse off, probably has a few broken ribs but still struggling.

None of that matters though, everything is ruined. Any hope of betraying Rin was gone the moment I heard her plea; killing my former self is set on the back burner and all I can focus on is saving her. She was never supposed to die, not saving me, especially not saving _him_.

My swords dematerialize as I start toward her, hoping to close the hundreds of yards between us. Assassin's broken through, he's coming at a lightning pace, but I have to reach Rin—I quickly take hold of her hand; the edge of sound of Assassin's sword as it thrusts toward my back is heard, but she smiles weakly and I cannot help but think that perhaps this is my redemption for all that I have done.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

When I come to I am kneeling, Rin is in my arms, Shiro and Saber are next to us; I'm afraid I must appear as bewildered as they are. The surroundings are unfamiliar but if I didn't know any better I would say that we were in a parking garage.

"Shiro!" questions Saber, crawling over to her master and assessing that he does indeed have a few broken ribs, but he will live. She looks toward us, "Archer, how's Rin?"

I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms, note the trickle of blood escaping her hand—never did she loosen her grip on the gems until now as I slowly pry open her fingers, the gems fall with a _ting _as they hit the pavement.

"She's overdone it," I announce, wishing I could share some of my mana with her, but her stable breathing is a good indicator that rest is all she requires.

Saber has a serious look, "She used a great deal of mana to transport us out of the grounds. We owe her a lot."

Shiro sits up with help from Saber and looks toward us, "All of the people we left behind…"

"Don't be so sure," I interject, "It would draw too much attention if half of the city were found dead."

"I agree," informs Saber, "Caster will release the remaining people. She will probably use a spell to erase their memories and the incident will be covered up. We did learn the identity of two masters today and need to formulate a plan."

"Assassin already informed me of Caster's plan," I state with a hard look, "she wants Rin for something."

"Tohsaka? Why?" questions Shiro, now on the defensive.

"I didn't get a chance to ask," I respond sarcastically, "But I don't believe that today's episode has deterred Caster from her original plan."

I notice the serious expression as my companions glance at the sleeping girl in my arms. I can't kill my former self _yet_…when Rin is recovered…I tell myself…

NNN

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I have a request. I need some reviews as an indication of how I am doing. I apologize for short chapters and only monthly updates but my workload at the moment is pretty high and I'm doing the best I can.

NNN

"It would appear that we have failed," stated Souichirou with a disinterested tone all the while cleaning his glasses with a cloth.

Caster on the other hand cannot help but smile. "Tohsaka Rin is far more powerful than I had at first given her credit for. With her magical circuits and her natural ability I should have no problem summoning the grail."

He slides his glasses on his nose and into place surveying the cluttered grounds. "And what shall we do about this inconvenience?"

"Do not worry yourself over that, my master. I shall take care of the dead, and when the living awaken they will have no recollection of these events."

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

This is the second time that I've sat by awaiting for Rin to return to consciousness. The second time that she has managed to save my life; however, would she be so willing if she knew the truth about me? The truth being that I was summoned with the intent to kill my former self? And that I have no intention of assisting her with obtaining the grail?

I sigh in frustration. The plan was to betray Rin early on; that's why I played the role of the sarcastic and disobedient servant with no memories of his past, trying to dissuade her of any alliance with Emiya Shirou. Everything has gone wrong since she saved me from Berserker's final blow. I considered betraying her after that incident, but I'll admit it was only a passing thought.

I try to think about my past…not all of it was bad before I took that disastrous road that led me to being a hero of justice, but the injustice of it all was just too much and that's what tainted my ideals. I spent so much time trying to save everyone and the reality was that for every person that was saved one needed to die.

Her chest rises slowly, she breathes steadily and my eyes linger on her peaceful face. Rin's entire life has been built around the goal of obtaining the grail. Her family was torn apart over the previous one and she still harbors resentment toward Kirei for not protecting her father. This hot tempered, passionate and overly stubborn girl is who I want to save. Even if it means that one must die to create balance. If I succeed, I can save her and watch her obtain her goal; but in doing so I will make sure that I erase my former self's existence. The grail can grant any wish to both the master and the servant; to obtain my goal without having to betray her at all. Can I truly be that patient? I will try…for her sake…

I should probably make tea. If I know Rin, she'll scold me for not being more considerate and anticipating that she would need a fresh pot upon waking.

NNN

"_Like this father?"_

_I see myself as a child with my father during one of our lessons. I always wanted his approval and was so happy when he would nod. Sakura was always more like our mother, doting and cheerful. I, on the other hand, was more like father; I worked hard in my lessons, knowing that my family's honor was to be upheld. I wanted to become stronger so that I could make him proud…_

_During these lessons I tried to ignore the dark figure behind us; Kirei, he was a nuisance even then, always lurking and seeking my father's approval. Why did he always have to come to our lessons? I wanted father to teach me a spell that could transport Kirei to a deserted island. _

_It was a dangerous time back then. The grail war was going on and it wasn't safe to leave my house anymore. Not that that stopped me from doing what I wanted of course. _

_I realize, as I watch my former self smile and seek my father's approval, that I never noticed before how sad he looked before taking a rare moment to pat my head. My father wasn't an openly loving man, and I once overhead my mother asking him if he ever did love Sakura or myself…but I know that he did…in his own special way. Being the daughter of a mage isn't an easy life, but it was the one that I was born into. _

_Everything I am is because of that man…_

NNN

(Rin's POV)

I slowly open my eyes to a bright light daring to seep through the sides of the drapes in my room. Its morning and I'm lying in my bed. I place a hand over my eyes and think about what I can remember.

I was at the temple with Shirou, Saber and Archer…we were caught off guard by both Caster and Assassin. I used a spell…

My memory of my childhood makes me smile. A spell that I perfected after my desire to move Kirei. I can't believe it worked…Caster's strength was so overpowering; I've never felt like that before. It took everything I had to not succumb to the power.

Where are Shirou and Saber?

I reach over and take hold of the phone on my night stand and dial the number to the Emiya residence. I sigh upon hearing Sakura's cheerful voice answer the phone.

"Good morning Sakura, this is Rin. May I please speak to Emiya-kun?"

I hear her voice falter. Sakura has always loved Shirou, it must be confusing for her to know that I am now a part of his life, even if it is not in the way that she thinks.

Soon Shirou's voice is heard at the other end of the line. "Tohsaka? How are you?"

I smile, he sounds sincere, "I'm fine. How are you and Saber? Do you need me to heal any of your injuries?"

"Oh no," he sounds embarrassed; "We're fine. I'm sore but Saber managed to patch me up."

I think about this for a moment, but ascertain that this is an area that Saber could handle. If it were anything domestic I would have had to rush over.

"Good," I reply, sitting up in bed, and playing with the cord with my free hand, "Emiya-kun, I think that we need to focus on this alliance of ours. We both have a similar goal and have met two formidable opponents. If you're in agreement, I believe it would be best to come up with a strategy in order to deal with Assassin and Caster."

"I agree. Especially since Caster has use of you."

I pause for a moment, "Caster has use of me?"

"Didn't Archer tell you?"

"No," I admit, "I called you shortly after I woke. I haven't spoken to Archer yet."

"Apparently," he begins to explain, and I hear Sakura's cheery voice announcing that breakfast is ready, "Okay, thanks Sakura. I'll be right there."

He needn't yell into the receiver…but I suppose it can't be helped.

"Still there Tohsaka?"

Albeit a little hard of hearing, "Yes, you were saying?"

"Assassin told Archer that once he was defeated then he would take you to his master, and that you wouldn't be any use to them if you were dead."

"What use could Caster have of me?" I ponder out loud then stop, my fingers stop playing with the cord, "Emiya-kun, I'll call you back. I need to check something."

"Oh, sure Tohsaka."

I don't bother to say goodbye before putting down the phone and getting out of bed. It's hard to move quickly with this damn kimono still on but I manage and head toward the library. Father always told me that an object was best hidden in plain sight.

I go to the shelf and take hold of the cloaked spell book that my father gave to me before flipping through the pages. I know that I've read about this somewhere before, it was a long time ago when I was young, but…

My eyes linger on a page and I feel almost certain that I know what's happening. I'm so deep in thought that I don't hear my servant enter, only when a tray of tea is set before me do I take notice that I'm not alone.

"Find something of interest?"

"I'm afraid so…"

Archer raises an eyebrow in question and I continue, "I know exactly what Caster hopes to gain and why she needs me."

Archer frowns, "I see you spoke to the kid."

"Yes, just a few minutes ago," I confirm, "But if I'm right then we have a problem." I hold the book out and point to the spell as Archer moves closer looking over my shoulder.

"A summoning spell?"

"Not just any summoning spell…a spell to summon the Holy Grail."

His arm reaches over my shoulder and his finger traces the words on the page. It's impossible to turn my head to gage his expression due to the close proximity.

"How can you summon the grail?" He ponders, "It's not supposed to appear until the victor has been decided."

"True; however," I follow up on his statement, "if you have the right vessel or tool, then you can force the grail to appear." I point to a section on the page.

"Rin, this is—

"Exactly. A magus can be sacrificed to summon the grail. The moment it happens though the grail is tainted and controlling it is nearly impossible."

"So Caster's plan is—

I've taken to interrupting him, "To utilize a mage's magical circuits in order to summon the grail."

I close the book and we stand in silence for a moment. I turn my head and find that my cheek brushes against his. What an idiot, of course his face would be that close, to make up for the difference in our heights he needed to lean in order to see the pages. Still the close proximity is strange, Archer's cheek is warm when he's in his physical form, and I can feel my face growing warmer.

NNN

(Archer's POV)

I push my feelings at the moment aside and straighten. The color in Rin's face has risen but I pretend not to notice.

"Since we know what Caster's plan is we have the upper hand," I start the conversation once more; it wasn't my intention to make Rin uncomfortable.

She takes my lead and places the book back on the shelf, before turning to face me she says, "If I were Caster my first move would be to be rid of you. She probably believes that without you I will be vulnerable for an attack. However she will also need to immobilize my magic in order to capture me."

"Assassin is bound to the temple; we should stay away from that area as it will be easier for Caster to spread a barrier in that part of town," I deduct, standing with my arms crossed, leaning against a nearby wall, "And if I were Caster I would realize that after your display at the temple, that you were anything but vulnerable."

I do agree with Rin's train of thought though; Caster will look for a way to disarm me quickly. If I am to win the grail, I'll need to focus more on defeating the servants than defeating my former self. Things really have changed…

"Thank you," Rin accepts my compliment but her eyes are narrowed in thought, "From now on our actions must be well planned if we hope to survive this war. All of the players have gathered but we still don't know who Lancer's master is, and Illyasviel will not sit around and wait forever."

She sighs and I watch as she takes this opportunity to have a seat in her favorite chair and to start preparing her tea.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

It's been a few days since we started patrolling the city at night. Shirou and Saber have taken to watching the school side of the city, leaving Archer and myself the industrial area. If I were Lancer's master I would be running reconnaissance since it would appear that each master and servant now has his or her own agenda. Lancer's master must know that the only thing in his or her favor is that we do not know their identity. It would be nice if we had been given that luxury, but perhaps it's better. Our nightly outings allow us to scout the area and to take in anything out of place. I haven't detected a barrier, not since Shinji's at the school.

We decide to head back when a figure in gold catches my eye. At first I blink, my eyes aren't nearly as good as Archer's.

"Archer do you—

He silences me with a gesture and I know that his eyes are narrowed in on the figure. But as suddenly as it has appeared it's gone. I turn to my servant and we both exchange the same thought.

"Another servant?"

NNN

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Oh my goodness…I keep getting so many ideas for this fanfic and I'm not sure which ones I will actually execute and which I will toss. I hope that the ones that I do choose will be the "right" ones and will keep your interest; lots of Fate/Zero references in this one because I'm feeling like writing a nostalgic Rin.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

The night air is cool but it feels good and it helps me to think. I sit on the balcony outside my room, hugging my knees, in my white nightgown and take in the full moon that shines its light on the grounds below.

Did we really see another servant? Both Archer and I picked up on the glimmer of gold in the distance and the spike in mana. I finger the golden mana compass in my hand; my birthday present from my father ten years ago. I haven't used it in a long time, but recent events are causing me to doubt my own abilities.

I swallow hard, fingering the cool smooth metal while childhood memories flood my mind. My father would know what to do. He had so much more to teach me, he promised to teach me more after the grail war…but it wasn't meant to be. I've done my best to uphold the Tohsaka Motto to be elegant and strong no matter the situation. But there have been many times that I have failed…I'm stubborn and emotional, I rush into things without thinking and I don't always realize the consequences of my actions. It occurs to me that my father wouldn't have gone looking for fights; he would have collected as much information on his enemies, allowed for them to take each other on and then confront the victor when the time came. Elegance…and patience…two things I hardly possess.

I barely move when Archer sits down beside me. He's comfortable, having taken off his outer armor, his hair moving with the breeze. He supports himself with his left hand at his side, leg outstretched, the other propped up with his right arm draped across, staring out at the grounds.

We sit in silence for a moment until he remarks about my compass, "Are you expecting something?"

"I'm not sure," I state honestly, watching the dial on the compass as though it were going to give me a response, "Things are strange and I feel safer with this."

"You don't trust your own senses?" He's not being sarcastic, "My senses?"

I shake my head, "It's not that," Well maybe its half true, "My father gave this to me before he died. He wanted to protect me from the things that I couldn't handle."

"Are you having doubts about the war?" He catches my expression and continues, "About our opponents perhaps?"

"I feel like I need to reassess things. If we knew what motivated our opponents and their reasoning for obtaining the grail, then maybe…"

I blush because the concept sounds so stupid, but it's also simple. Of course, I should have been thinking like my father the entire time. If I had, I wouldn't have come so close to losing Archer with Berserker…I wouldn't have gone to confront Caster at the temple either…

Archer interrupts my thoughts, "Are you suggesting that we change our tactics completely?" His eyes lock with mine and I feel compelled to speak the truth.

"I think that's exactly what I want to do," I start my grip tightening on the compass before I continue with more conviction; "I want to know my enemy, learn all I can. I won't run and hide, it's not in my nature, but I won't make myself an easy target either. Caster's plan is to use me for my magical circuits, I'll be a sacrifice, and I should focus on us for now not the other servants. I need to strengthen the barrier, because if Kirei can walk right in…"

Archer and I share our ideas simultaneously yet he voices them before I do, "How did Kirei walk right into the grounds? And why did he trigger your senses?"

For the first time since Kirei's visit I'm really beginning to think about this. "Kirei was my father's student; he's skilled, but he's still human…my barrier was designed to detect servants."

We both share looks of confusion and start listing our theories.

Did Kirei have an instrument on him that possessed a great deal of mana? Were Kirei's spiritual levels high enough to trigger our senses? We both laugh halfheartedly at the idea. Or…was the alternative that a servant came through, using Kirei's visit as an opportunity to do so?

"That's got to be it, Archer. What other explanation could there be?" I ponder as the moon goes behind a cloud; darkness shields his features from me.

I know that he can still view me perfectly with his enhanced vision, "I believe we have discovered a chink in the armor, that is, of your barrier. Apparently, a servant in spiritual form can enter the grounds when cloaked and using someone to shield them."

I sigh as realization at my own stupidity dawns on me and complain that, "Father would be so embarrassed."

"At least we know," comments Archer as though the solution has been found and our battle won, "You should get some sleep, Rin."

"I'm not a child that needs to be reminded to go to bed," I reply haughtily.

But his response has no trace of sarcasm, "I merely was looking out for my master's wellbeing. You haven't slept well since your battle with Caster; you cry out in your sleep. I try to ignore it…"

And I feel like dirt. Why do I always do that? Why are my reactions always defensive? I know why…because I've never had anything…more like, anyone to trust since my parents were murdered. Instead of making excuses or yelling at Archer for needing to mind his business I go for another route; one I'm less comfortable with.

"Taking on Caster's magic was hard on me," I admit, albeit embarrassed of my own inferiority—I remind myself of _elegance; _even if it is hard to swallow, "What I mean to say is, I haven't felt that level of helplessness since I was a child; parrying her magically took all of my concentration and performing the transportation spell was something that I had never done before…not with 3 other people involved," I pause to collect my thoughts, "…It just caused a lot of memories to resurface. That's probably what you hear at night. The last war left me an orphan and with a lot of regrets."

"I'm sorry."

His words and the sincerity of his voice catch me off guard. "Sorry?"

"Yes," he replies and as his eyes lock with mine I see a hint of genuine kindness, "I'm sorry that you suffered. Rin?"

"Yes?"

"What is your reason for seeking the grail?"

I can feel the tears threatening to fall. I place my hands over my face for a moment and take a deep breath before answering him. When I uncover my face and turn to him, I know that my tears are falling, but it's alright…for it's not weakness to cry when the words are from the heart.

"I want to restore honor to my family. To find the root, that has always been my family's desire, my father passed it on to me. But mostly, I want my father to know that his foolish daughter was still able to perform her duties and to remain strong and elegant," I smile and add, "because that's the Tohsaka Motto and I'm honored to be the daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi."

I turn my attention to the full moon now free from passing clouds and we sit in silence, for no more words are required.

NNN

"Shirou, it probably won't be much longer before our alliance with Rin and Archer must end."

Saber's words ring true, but Shirou smiles halfheartedly. "I know that Saber…but we still owe Tohsaka a lot."

Saber stares out at the full moon, both sitting on the porch of the Emiya residence. "I agree. It doesn't give me any pleasure to remind you that there can only be one victor. The last war, the one your father was in, alliances were made and broken for a number of different reasons, but the end is always the same."

"You probably think that I'm pretty naïve Saber, but I don't want to admit that Rin and I are enemies until it is _she_ who attacks _us_."

Saber sighs at her master's truth, "I do find you naïve; however, I do hope that you will not forget that Rin's partner is Archer. Archer's are known to be strong willed and disobedient at times; I would not put all my faith in Rin's mastery of him."

"True," agrees Shirou but then he turns with a smile, "But haven't you noticed that Archer has gone from being aloof to seeming to genuinely care about Rin's fate."

"Yes, I suppose that hasn't gone unnoticed. However, loyalty to his master may make him a bigger adversary than we had first anticipated, and Rin's abilities as a mage are no comparison to your own…no offense…" Saber's remark seems to have left her feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

"It's quite alright. I know that I can't compare to Tohsaka, but it doesn't mean that I can't admire her."

"In some ways you and Rin are alike," ponders Saber before adding, "You are both rash and do not think strategies entirely through. Yet, your convictions are strong and just. I will be saddened when we meet in battle; but if Archer is a noble knight then our battle shall be a worthy one."

NNN

(Archer's POV)

Rin fell asleep. I gently set her down on the bed and pull the covers up around her before returning to the door at the balcony and making sure it's locked. I use my enhanced vision to scout the area.

_I want to restore honor to my family._

She fights in this war to uphold her father's wishes. I can understand wanting to honor a parent; Kiritsugu was the man that gave me a second chance at life and a reason to live. Yet my ideals were stolen from him…just as Rin is a product of her father's ideals, what she judges to be right and wrong are based on those teachings.

Yet Rin is not blind to the ways of the world; she understands that one must preserve their very existence if there is to be change. I turn my gaze toward the sleeping girl; I wish that I had listened to you in the past…before I entered a path that you could not follow.

I shake my head; regrets are now my motivation. I never anticipated that I would be of any use to you in this war, yet I will be your obedient servant until both of our ideals become a reality.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

The rain has fallen for the last few days now. Our only means of communication with Shirou and Saber have been through the telephone. Shirou and I have agreed that the terms of our alliance will end once we have met our mutual goal. Archer and I weren't kidding around when we decided to change tactics. Caster is our responsibility; if her focus is on me then we'll be on the defense. Saber and Shirou are better equipped to take down Assassin, but he's bound to the temple, so how much of a threat he poses is undetermined; however, if we defeat Caster then Assassin should be unable to remain without a master. Illyasviel is another problem; we can't be walking around the Einzbern grounds waiting for Berserker to seek us out. Illyasviel is unpredictable…I'm sure that she will be growing tired of waiting.

Shirou and I are both in agreement that Illyasviel will seek him out in the meantime. With Archer and myself lying low we won't be of much help, but Saber being the strongest of the classes and at full capacity shouldn't have too much of a problem.

I sigh. I wish there was an easier way of feeling; an alliance was really a poor choice on my part. I should have just stayed uninvolved and then I wouldn't feel responsible for Shirou and his inadequacies of being a mage. I suppose it makes sense though, a servant answers the call of a master similar to themselves. Shirou gets the valiant and just King Arthur and I get the impatient and sarcastic Archer with no memories…that he will speak of. I've alluded to the fact that I know that Archer is hiding his knowledge of his past; why and what for? I'm not sure, but as I promised him, I will not pry.

The rain pings off the glass of the window outside of my study and I pause from my book. I strengthened the barrier and have kept the mana compass close ever since. I do not believe that being fully prepared could be seen as any weakness as a mage; however, now that we are on the defense, holed up inside of the mansion, I'm not going to let anything go undetected.

I've been storing more prena into jewels these last few days as a means of passing the time. I'm now certain that even if we were attacked by all of the servants at once that I would have a means of slowing most of them down…although I'd rather not test that theory. Besides, Berserker in my house wouldn't adhere to my standards; I'm not even sure that he could fit through the front door, and quite frankly I'm certain that he would be a mess at tea.

Archer's taken to having special liberties; he is fortunate enough to be able to leave the house when it's convenient for him (ie: when I'm giving him a lecture). At least tomorrow is a school day; going to school may even pose as treat. Besides, I'll be interested to see if Kuzuki shows up to teach World History class now that his identity has been revealed as Caster's master. Attending his class and refusing to transfer is as if daring him to make a move in a class full of students. The rules of the grail war are very specific that we cannot expose ourselves. We'll see what his move will be.

Until then, where was I in this book? Ah yes…

NNN

Thank you for reading. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:

Thanks for the positive reviews last chapter. Everyone keeps encouraging me to get on with the potential romance…so I did hear your pleas. Now I won't say that I jumped on board with the romance, per say; however, I think as far as a sweet and emotional piece this will appease you. I apologize for short chapters but I really believe that when you have the muse to write then you just get it down then and there and not worry about the length. Enjoy!

NNN

(Dream Rin's POV)

It's so cold and this place where I stand is devoid of life. I've never felt such a sickening feeling before. I grasp the collar of my shirt, it feels tight and I feel as though I am struggling to breathe.

"For his crimes!"

"This is what he wanted!"

"A hero of justice wasn't it?"

The voices belong to figures that I cannot see; they're cruel and I gasp as a deeper voice rings out in anguish. My eyes widen in alarm, my feet start as if having a mind of their own, my conscious can't put into words what is happening but my heart is beating faster and I run to reach the hill before me, the dawn's light starting to cast shadows over the land, the pink sky in the background.

"How can he still live?"

Another cry of pain shoots through the air; black birds scream and scatter. The sound is agonizing; I stumble, fall to my knees and pant; the hill seems endless. My fingers curl and my nails dig into the dirt as I pull myself up and regaining my balance stand to take off sprinting; almost there to the top of the hill and I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I reach into my pockets but alas I find none of my jewels; I know now that this is a dream, but I have to see it through to the end, even though it is painful and I fear its outcome.

The sound of metal rings out as I run forward; the sun's light is blinding but I push through blindly, ignoring the shadowed figures, the feeling of their hands trying to stop me, until my arms wrap around their target and I scream in angst at the sword ridden body before me.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

I sit up with a scream, covering my mouth with my hands, tears streaming down my face, my chest heaving as I force down the urge to vomit. I rock myself silently back and forth in bed and I can feel his presence even before he materializes on the edge of my bed.

I try to catch my breath. My mouth is dry and I feel sickened. All the while he sits quietly awaiting for me to calm down.

_Oh God…that was your fate…_

I make sure to cloak my thoughts from him; I can't handle this conversation right now. He sits solemnly at the edge of my bed before kindly asking, "Another nightmare?"

I've reached my breaking point; I don't care. I can handle my own pain but masters that are closely linked to their servants often experience bleed through, memories from their servants lives.

"Archer…"

I know that my voice must sound quite distraught, but after what I've just "witnessed" I'm an emotional wreck.

I'm surprised when I see him reaching toward me; even if he does seem unsure. I don't care; I close the space between us and lean into his embrace; it's awkward at first but my chin finds his shoulder and my arms gently wrap around him, while his arms encircle my shoulders.

"You don't always have to be so strong," Archer's voice is soothing, yet he sounds weary, "I won't think any less of you."

I tighten my grasp around him a fraction in response; I'm trying to collect my thoughts, but I'm so saddened by the memory of his death that I can't bring myself to answer. I used to have this selfish idea that servants were only to be used as a means of obtaining the grail. Yet I never truly understood how their lives must have been impacted in order to have become a heroic spirit.

I sniff back the tears that want to keep falling.

_I've taken you for granted._

I can at least allow him into my mind; even if the words can't be verbalized between us for fear that my voice may betray me.

_You've done fine, Rin. _

I shake my head in disagreement.

_No, I've been selfish. I didn't understand…but your life has meaning, it can't be all about me. Archer, why do you seek the grail?_

_My life has meaning? _

I feel his weight shift and feel his arms strengthen around me.

_I seek the grail to change my past…_

I feel his hesitation; the ruse is up. He now realizes.

_It's alright…I know the truth. Your memories are painful..._

Archer understands now; my nightmares, our growing bond, tonight's dream.

_I'm sorry…you had to bear that memory. That was something that I had never wanted you to see. I died for my ideals; they were unrealistic and in the end I lost everything I knew and ever came to care for. In the end my sacrifice meant nothing. _

He sighs so heavily in the stillness that it's stifling.

_Even if you can't love yourself...I'll save you, Archer. _

NNN

(Archer's POV)

Her words are a pathway back to a past that I wish to change.

_Foolish girl, you can't save something that is already broken._

_You're not broken; disobedient, willful and sarcastic, but there's still hope for you._

I smile, absently running my fingers through her soft hair. This is a feeling that is all too comfortable; to think that I walked away from this in the past to pursue a life of servitude for a nation that would only use me to wage countless wars. Before I allow Rin to unhinge me completely, I gently grasp her shoulders and push her forward to gage her expression.

I look at her with a serious expression and watch as she blinks a few times before reverting to the sarcastic ass that she knows, "That's not a good look for you master. Your eyes are all puffy and you are hardly becoming. What will your admirers at school think?"

She gapes for a moment; yet she is Rin, "Baka!"

I disappear but sadly not before her pillow connects with my face.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

I lightly tap my pencil on the desk, sparing a glance out the window and look out longingly toward the end of the day. Today was a letdown; Kuzuki didn't show to teach his classes and the substitute, although quite nice, is a trifle boring.

The bell rings as I promptly stand, push in my chair and collect my things. The warm wishes from my peers and the one or two males that are brave enough to approach my desk occur like clockwork; for each and every day is similar to the last. I smile but assure them that I am much too busy to take them up on any of their offers but thank them for thinking of me. It grows tedious at times; the formalities, the scripted responses, but this is the duty of a mage.

I walk out of the school building and feel a nagging at my brain.

_Yes?_

_I see you were able to ditch your adoring fans?_

_Perhaps it would have been easier if I had an unbecoming face like last night?_

_It_ would make coming and going a lot easier.

_I'll keep that in mind. _

I roll my eyes but stop and pause for a moment, watching my younger sister accompany Shirou home or it could be vice versa. She seems at ease with Shirou; it's nice to see that she's happy. Over the years, I've always cared about Sakura but I honored my family's decision and stayed away…mostly. Well, no time for reminiscing; I have to go return to my mansion and hole up for the night.

_Sakura seems happy._

_I thought that too. _

I smile but then turn my attention back toward the war.

NNN

(Archer's POV)

"I thought you were turning your attention toward the war?"

Rin has her homework scattered on the table in front of her; idly tapping her pencil and looking longingly out the window as she normally does when her mind isn't on her work.

"Well you don't expect me to flunk out of school, do you?" She replies although she doesn't sound very convincing.

I lean over her and see a history, math and English book on the table; all with questions highlighted but thus far no answers written.

"You won't need any help doing that if you don't get started," I smartly comment, before taking a seat on the sofa and leaning against the side, propping my feet up.

"Make yourself comfortable," Rin suggests, looking at me in disbelief as I lounge on her sofa, "If someone would be kind enough to make tea and bring me a snack I may be more inclined to do this homework."

"Yes, if only you hadn't fired all of the servants," I offhandedly remark, knowing exactly how to add to our playful banter.

She smiles sweetly, "I _didn't_ fire them; I sent them on vacation for their own safety and besides, that's why I have you."

We both exchange smiles before I give in. "Alright my master. I shall fetch your tea—

"And a snack."

"Yes, and a snack," I can't forget that, "And then once your homework is done we'll go out."

"Out?" Rin arches an eyebrow, "We're on defense, remember?"

"We can still go roof hopping, can't we?"

I wait for her response, watch as she taps the pencil's eraser to her chin in thought before smiling, "Yes…but it had better be a good pot of tea and a fairly good snack for me to agree."

NNN

(Rin's POV)

It's quite dark as I stand on the roof of the mansion; I place my mana compass around my neck and pull the collar of my red button down coat up. The wind's current is perfect for sailing on.

_Ready?_

I check to make sure that I have everything and then take a step off the roof; I'm instantly caught, feeling Archer's arm around my waist as we take off into the night.

I'm not sure how long has past, I always get caught up in watching the bright lights of the city below.

_You're always happier this way._

I smile in agreement.

_I like feeling free like this, Archer. I have no worries when I'm high above the city._

NNN

"Caster, what do you see?"

"I see that another has deduced that there is a means to summon the Holy Grail before a victor is necessarily chosen," Caster informs her master, gazing into her crystal.

"How inconvenient," comments Kuzuki Souichirou, leaning against a chair and casually cleaning his glasses, "It was even more _convenient_ that I needed to call out today instead of going to work."

"My apologies Souichirou-sama," sincerely replies Caster, "I felt it best that we plan our next strategy. Now my master…I feel that we need to secure Tohsaka Rin before our enemy discovers her potential as a vessel."

"And how do you propose we do that, Caster?"

Caster smiles and readjusts her focus into her crystal, "By finding some form of collateral to lure her out."

NNN

(Rin's POV)

The city lights are breathtakingly beautiful, the air is cool and the higher we go, the more free I feel. Yet all of a sudden the dial on my mana compass starts to react and we find ourselves on guard.

"Yo!"

A familiar voice causes Archer to move back, landing gracefully on the roof of a nearby tower as Lancer appears before us.

NNN

(Archer's POV)

I immediately release my arm from Rin's waist and move in front of her, swords appearing in each hand as I face our adversary.

"Lancer?" questions Rin, the compass around her neck reacting from the presence of Lancer's mana.

Lancer looks nonchalant as he stands before us, his weapon easily resting on his shoulders, gaging our expressions. "I'm not here to fight. In fact, I came with a bit of advice."

"Advice?" Rin contemplates the proposal, "What advice?"

I stand awaiting her orders, my fingers tightening and loosening around the handles of the blades in anticipation.

"You can calm yourself," Lancer refers to me, "I have no intentions of harming this wonderful woman." He smiles coyly at Rin, his tone is laced with pleasantry.

I notice Rin smirk, her arms crossed over her chest, "I'm listening." She gestures for me to stand down, but not to give Lancer the upper hand should this be a trick.

I stand tall before her, awaiting any indication of a trick and watch as Lancer whistles. "You two definitely don't take any chances do you? But that's alright, I'm not offended; if I had such a wonderful woman to protect I too would—"

"Get to the point," I remind him (out of annoyance) of his reason for seeking us out.

"Ah my point is that my master has a bargain for you. My master would like your strength and assistance in order to defeat Caster. She's currently amassing an impressive deal of strength and poses a risk to others. Once she is defeated the alliance would be broken." He smiles, shrugging offhandedly and again comes the flattery, "So what do you think?"

_Rin, it may be a trick._

_I agree, but we know little to nothing about Lancer's master. This alliance may prove useful, not only that but we could gage Lancer's strength and discover his noble phantasm. _

_Alright. _

"We agree," Rin determines our next ploy in the war.

NNN

Thanks for reading! Remember to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:

Oh I'm so thankful for the reviews and your support readers. It's so great to have your ideas well received and I have so many more to develop. I went to Anime Expo in Los Angeles and after seeing so many great cosplayers, seeing the staff of Fate/Zero and roaming artist alley I am SO into the writing mood. Being away from my laptop gave me 2 weeks of delightful dreams which I stored until I could jot them all done on paper…a week later haha…hope you enjoy!

NNN

(Archer's POV)

"And you're here again why?"

I just have to ask because Lancer sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea across from Rin is an odd scenario. I'm currently leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and I'd like to think that I don't look put out with him being here, but I'll admit I trust this guy as far as I can throw him.

"Because we're partners now," remarks Lancer, sipping his tea nonchalantly before regarding Rin, "I shall deliver the news to my master that you are quite a hospitable woman."

Rin smiles in amusement, glancing past her tea cup and taking in the scene before her while Lancer helps himself to a crumpet.

And more compliments…

"Did you make these?" I watch as Rin smirks and confirms that she did. Lancer whistles and then turns his attention back to me, "You're a lucky bastard, you know that?"

I really do not wish to have this conversation. I resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. Rin looks thoroughly pleased now.

"Yeah, Archer; do you know that?"

And so it begins…

"You really do have a wonderful woman; I can tell," Lancer voices his opinion on the matter, "She can cook, that's always a plus; she's feisty, she actually seems to give a damn about your position as her servant and she's attractive. You should keep her."

With his two cents given he helps himself to another crumpet and chomps thoughtfully. Rin leans back comfortably, feeling quite content with the situation.

"I should have drawn you in this war," she thinks aloud.

This hits a nerve, yet her eyes lock with mine and I can see her playfulness coming through as she shrugs, sounding rather dramatic.

"Ah, to be appreciated and to have an obedient servant; isn't that what a master truly seeks?"

Lancer smiles coyly and points his thumb at Rin, facing me and exclaiming, "I like her!"

And I'd like for you to leave.

In fact it was Rin's idea to invite him for tea after the discussion of tactics had concluded. As I see it, Lancer will be available to Rin in order to collect and relay information on Caster's growing strength. Rin in return made Lancer aware of Caster's plan to use her as a vessel to summon the grail. At which the chivalrous side of Lancer jumped at an opportunity to declare that he would not allow for her life to be endangered. He doesn't realize what a difficult job it is to keep someone as headstrong as Rin out of danger.

This guy's a real piece of work.

And…oh that's a shame; his master's summoning him home now. The bum wishes Rin a pleasant evening, stuffs a crumpet (possibly his twelfth as the tray is _surprisingly_ empty) in his mouth and disappears.

I push myself away from the wall and take a seat on the sofa beside her glaring at the spot where the letch (as I've declared him to be) once sat. I'm annoyed but for all the wrong reasons.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

"You know he's using you, right?"

Archer's always ever so quick to let me know the obvious. I take another sip of tea before replying.

"Yes, I do know that," I respond disdainfully, then sigh, before reclining back in my seat, propping my heels on the coffee table and folding my arms across my chest. I look upward at the ceiling. "But what can I do?"

"You can let me protect you."

I return my gaze to him at the edge in his voice. Archer looks frustrated with our current situation; I can't say I blame him. Archer class servants are known for their independence and are not known to work in groups; first, I order him to protect Shirou and Saber, now I'm ordering him not to attack Lancer and to work with his master whose identity has not been declared. God, he must think I'm hopeless.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, because I'm really at a loss for anything else to say.

He lets out a long sigh, before settling into his seat and propping his leg up over the other.

"So now what do we do, master?"

We sit next to one another on the sofa as I return my gaze and meet his inquiring stare. "We win this war; we utilize those that are willing to help us; watching our backs first, and foremost, we win the Holy Grail."

I watch as Archer closes his eyes, contemplating my words before smirking. "I accept those orders, Rin."

I grumble in my seat, that damn smirk indicates that he was just messing with me; to see what I would do. "Baka…what was with that, _let me protect you_ bit?"

He opens one eye and regards me, "Is it wrong for me to want to protect you?"

"That depends," I counter with a smirk of my own, "Are you protecting me from potentially dangerous masters and their servants or are you protecting me from Lancer, who has shown an interest in me?"

We're at an impasse; both observing the other for any telltale signs that could give our thoughts away. Finally, Archer responds.

"Why should I care if a lecherous servant has a fancy for you?"

His voice is so nonchalant and he closes his eye for effect; I cannot contain myself as I pick up the plush pillow and smack him in the face before exclaiming, "Baka!"

I am rewarded as said, _Baka, _has a look of shock on his face.

NNN

(Archer's POV)

Damn, that pillow was forcefully thrown. Getting hit with a pillow is degrading; they don't prepare you in combat for dodging pillows. I can't say that I'm not satisfied with the haughty expression planted on Rin's face; and knowing that I put it there is gratifying. I always liked seeing this side of Rin; when she radiates a confidence like this, I believe that we can truly win. We need to win; especially since I've decided to give everything toward this plan of eliminating myself from the past and future entirely. Besides, I was of no use to her in my time; yet I still carried her jewel with me until the day I died.

I hold up my hands in defeat of her actions.

"I surrender."

NNN

"So both Rin and Archer agreed to our terms?"

Lancer leans against the wall, "After I explained our intentions, the girl was willing to join us. You didn't tell me that your student was such a wonderful girl," he remarks casually.

"Wonderful? Hardly a word that I would use to describe Rin; however, if she amuses you, then I suppose there can be no harm in that. Tomorrow I would like you to track Caster's movements. If she or her master, or if anything out of the ordinary occurs, you are to report back immediately."

"Yeah, I get it. You know, that girl made the best little cookies," continued Lancer, clearly his lack of respect for his master indicating their current relationship, "A shame I couldn't have gotten her as a master."

NNN

"Shirou, was that Rin on the telephone?"

"Yes," replied Shirou with a yawn, "She's made an agreement with Lancer's master to defeat Caster first."

Saber nods, sitting on her bed and regarding Shirou as he stands in the doorway. "That's a good plan. We shall assist them then."

"That's what I was thinking. With Caster out of the way, Berserker would be our next target," he explained all in between a couple of yawns.

"Good. Until then, Shirou."

NNN

(Midnight – Tohsaka Residence)

_Rin's POV_

No matter how hard I try, I just can't sleep. Not knowing who Lancer's master is, the golden figure that Archer and I saw still has yet to be determined, Caster and Berserker are still potential threats; I need something to settle my nerves.

I leave my bedroom and head down the stairs in my nightgown. Some tea is sure to do the trick; I think, as I let out a small yawn. It's funny, no matter how many times I walk down these stairs I never fall. Even as I child I would get up, yawn, and sleepily walk downstairs to greet my parents. I probably have the number of stairs memorized somewhere in the back of my mind.

My house used to be different. Sakura and I would chase each other around or play hide and seek within these halls; mother, when she was well, was always smiling, and father…father would nod his head approvingly. Along the way my memories became jumbled; timing, order, events, they didn't make sense anymore. Mother and I were sent to live with the Zenjou, the last time that I saw father I knew then that he would not come back, and then shortly after, my mother had some sort of mental breakdown. I remember thinking about something after my father's funeral, my mother kept doting on the fact that father needed a fresh suit to wear to the funeral and that Sakura would need a dress, and then Kirei gave me my father's dagger…but through my grief and my mother's confusion there was something that I know I have forgotten.

I leave the stairs and turn toward the hallway heading toward the kitchen. Maybe I'll have tea and something sweet to brighten my mood; my childhood memories are depressing to say the least. I enter the kitchen, walking effortlessly in the dark and to the fridge. I use the light of the fridge to make my selection…carrot cake, yes, a very good choice to go with a cup of tea. I take hold of the cake tray and upon standing let out a yell of alarm.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I nearly lose the tray in my hands and send a glare at my servant. "Don't do _that_," I yell angrily, "You nearly made me drop the tray."

I close the door as Archer flips on the kitchen light and make my way toward the bar. I place the tray on the counter top as Archer grabs not one, but two plates from the cupboard. Apparently I'm not the only one who has a sweet tooth late at night. I get the tea kettle and fill it with water before placing it on the stove.

We occupy stools on opposite ends of the counter and regard one another before I break the new found silence and slide him a piece of cake on his plate.

"I have a lot on my mind and couldn't fall asleep," I inform my servant, while cutting a piece of cake for myself.

"It's understandable; however, we need to make some strategic moves soon and narrow down our opponents."

I contemplate his words over my cake and then I realize, "Archer, how would you defeat our enemies?"

I've been spending so much time trying to think and be the kind of master that my father would approve of, that I've forgotten that my servant (like all) became a heroic spirit due to his skills in defeating his opponents.

Archer seems thoughtful on the matter, "I would let those around me take care of them. Then we would face the victor."

And his words are the smartest thing I've heard since this war began. I truly am an idiot…

…And the whistle on the tea kettle shatters my thoughts…

NNN

(Archer's POV)

I watch as Rin removes the tea kettle from the stove and starts to gather the cups and fixings.

"You haven't said anything. Do you find this way to be cowardly?"

I observe her demeanor as she continues with the tea preparations and await her answer.

"Yes and no," she explains, bringing the tray to the counter and setting out the tea cups, cream pitcher and sugar bowl (always so perfectly mannered), "I suppose I've always wanted to show my servant's and my own strength to our opponent so I openly face them; however, it is a war and in order to ensure victory…maybe I should change my tactics, yet again. It just feels…"

"Dishonest? Not being true to your character?" I question, helping her to put her feelings into words.

"In a way, yes," she honestly replies, passing me the tea cup in her hand, "Sugar?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Cream?"

"Please."

Rin returns to her seat, stirring her spoon in her cup absently and staring at the swirls in her cup.

"I wonder what my father chose," she ponders, looking up and meeting my gaze, "He lived until the last day of the grail war; so he must have chosen right, up until that moment."

"Kotomine, he was with you then, right? What did he say about your father's death?"

I wait, watching a mix of emotions move across her face; she closes her eyes for a moment as if trying to recall the memories.

"Kirei said that my father was overpowered; he died in battle, that's all I know."

"That seems vague," I suggest, taking a sip of my tea and contemplating the idea.

"Yes, but my father had sent Kirei away for his safety. Kirei told me that he wasn't there when my father died."

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" I sympathetically ask, noticing the pained expression on her face, even after so many years.

"I wish I could have helped him. I ordered Kirei to protect my father when the war started. My father even told me not to be rude to Kirei and to put my faith in him, as my father had; a good student wouldn't have left even if his master wished it," I watch as she pauses for a moment and her expression changes to sorrow, "I don't know which servant or master killed him; the manner of how he died or what his final thoughts must have been. I do know one thing though, and that's that I don't want to die alone, Archer."

God, when she says things like that; it brings memories to the surface that I don't think that I can ever push down again. If she only knew who I was, what I had become; even without the catalyst, even if she had never summoned me; I could have never harmed her.

I make a vow to her in that moment, "You will not die in this war, Rin. Even if I must disappear to prevent it; I promise you, as your servant, I will protect you with my life."

NNN

Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you for the continued support. I hear that you're getting anxious for some action so here's the start of some. Please enjoy.

NNN

"_I promise you, as your servant, I will protect you with my life."_

(Archer's POV – Present)

I wasn't quick enough to dodge Caster's shadow trap and stand trapped in a circular barrier.

"Archer?" Rin looks back quickly to see why I've suddenly stopped.

"Keep going!" I yell to her, taking my twin blades I start to try and break the barrier. "Lancer, get Caster!"

"I'm on it," declares our new ally.

Lancer leaps past me with Gae Bolg ready in an offensive position, dodging Caster's magical attacks.

"Get going, girl!" He orders Rin as she chants a spell and a blinding light of magic appears to distract her opponents.

I continue to put all of my strength into destroying the barrier, yet with every attempt to break it, it quickly regenerates.

"Damn it! Break, damn you!" I curse, yet my attempts are unyielding.

Rin takes the opportunity that she was given by both Lancer and her magic as she succeeds in knocking Sakura out of Souichirou's grasp in an all-out attempt to free her sister. Lancer quickly jumps to catch the falling girl (who has been made incapacitated by Caster's spell) and takes her a safe distance.

Caster turns knowing that she's lost the upper hand and targets Lancer. I'm about to release a noble phantasm and suffer the damage when suddenly my world stops. Rin lets out a cry of pain; my enhanced senses catch the sound of bone splintering as Caster's master sends an enhanced fist into her solar plexus.

"Damn it," Lancer exclaims in astonishment for neither of us could have foreseen the end result.

"Rin?" I call out to her, her eyes clouded with tears, blood trickles out from the side of her mouth as she slumps forward over that bastard's arm, "Rin?" I'm left to helplessly stand there and watch that horrid pained expression on her face as Souichirou calls out to Caster.

"No my master, I need her alive."

"You should consider yourself lucky, girl." Souichirou regards Rin who can no longer move her body due to the pain.

"Lancer? Do something, you bastard!"

I visualize my bow and arrow and watch as they appear in my hand.

…Lancer parries blows with Caster…

"_Archer…"_

Her weak voice enters my mind and I can't stand what happens next.

"_Rin, don't worry. I'm coming." _ I try to be reassuring, steading the arrow and aiming straight for Souichirou's heart.

"_Please don't blame yourself."_

We're so closely linked that I can feel the pain she's experiencing and the anger inside of me arises. She watches me with no sign of fear on her features.

"_Shh…I'll be there in a moment, after I kill that bastard." _

"_I'm so happy that I was able to save Sakura…I was finally able to do something for her."_

Pain, that's all I feel as it flows into my body. More tears cascade down her cheeks, hitting the pavement. She manages a small smile.

"_I trust you…"_

I let the arrow fly as it breaks the barrier, locked on target. My eyes widen as a black form engulfs her.

"No!" I rush forward and see her hand weakly outstretched in my direction.

Lancer's Gae Bolg appears; yet neither it nor my arrow hit anything, for Caster, her master and Rin are gone.

I stand in shock for a moment…my mind trying to wrap itself around the situation, but all I can see is her accepting expression in my mind.

NNN

(Yesterday - Morning)

(Rin's POV)

I just can't bring myself to officially get out of bed. Therefore, I continue to finger the mana compass and watch as it reacts to my magic, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?"

I frown, yet continue my antics and reply disdainfully, "Do you ever knock?"

My gaze shifts to my servant as he sits in the chair against the wall; arms crossed, one leg propped upon the other as he regards me.

"I've had your tea ready for you for nearly an hour."

He sounds sincere, but I can't shake this feeling that there's something that is postponing me from getting out of bed. It's almost like a warning going off in my brain that I should stay home today.

"I'll be down shortly," I announce, pulling the covers up over my head in the process.

"You'll be back asleep within five minutes. Is there a reason why you're prolonging getting out of bed?"

I answer with a muffled sound, "No."

Unfortunately he doesn't take the hint and pulls down the covers. Archer looks at me with a quizzical expression and his next action causes my eyes to widen and a blush to appear on my face.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature," he responds, his wrist resting on my forehead, before regarding me as an idiot.

"I'm not sick," I haughtily declare and fix him with a glare to conceal the blush, "I'm just tired. Can I not be tired?"

"You can be tired," he concedes and removes his wrist from my forehead while I take the opportunity to replace the covers over my head and sigh. "I'm going to go scout the area. Lancer should be reporting back to us later today."

"I'll be ready when you return."

Silence.

I grin and close my eyes. Just a few more minutes…

"_Lancer already has an interest in you. I could always send him to your room to wake you."_

I quickly sit upright in bed and angrily grip the covers at his remark.

"_I'm up! You, happy?" _

NNN

(Rin's POV)

It's been a while since I've been down here. I blow on the cover of a dusty old book and feel my nose wrinkle before letting out a huge sneeze. I used to spend a lot of time in this basement with my father, back when he used to teach me the basics of jewel creation.

My eyes start to scan the pages. Not that I would ever admit it, however, I've still got a lot to learn and anything that I can do to strengthen the barrier around the mansion would be helpful. Father had one in effect when the fourth war started, but I haven't been able to duplicate his. I'm hoping that he referred to one of these books.

I finger the penchant around my neck as I read.

_(Earlier)_

"_Stupid Archer," I grumble getting out of bed and heading to the dresser. "Stupid drawer!" _

_The damn thing always sticks. I pull harder and manage to knock off my jewelry box in the process. _

"_Damn it!" _

_I sit on the carpeted floor and start to collect the items before my hand finds the penchant that I had used to save Emiya Shirou's life. I blink in confusion because I know that I left it in the school, because back then I couldn't take a chance of him waking up and seeing me. _

_I stand with the precious jewel in my hand; the one my father gave me before he died, only to be used in an emergency. I blush and then shake my head, "God I am hopeless!" _

_Sighing I place the penchant around my neck and quickly grab some clothes to wear._

The mana compass on the table reacts to that horrid book on the shelf. I should really get rid of that thing or send it to someone that I hate as a holiday gift. Having your worst enemy get sucked into hell could have its advantages. I swear at it in German and continue onto another book, taking some mental notes.

NNN

(Archer's POV)

I appear in Rin's room…just to be sure that she isn't asleep…before reappearing in the study. Hmmm…not here either. I start my search tracking her mana and come to the basement door. Following the stairs that lead down I come to find Rin sitting in amongst a pile of books, her back resting against a bookcase and an old looking book open on her lap. Her eyes are closed, a jewel in the center of her cupped hands as her blue mana encircles her while she chants.

I watch her and realize that a smile has crept upon my face; well maybe smirk is a better word because I don't really smile. It always amazes me that my fowl mouthed, opinionated and short tempered master can be tranquil and enticing like this. I watch as her eyebrow arches.

"Archer, welcome back."

"Hn. You're perceptive as always."

"And you're as _flattering_ as always."

She opens her eyes and I watch as the blue energy of her magic is reflected in those orbs as she smiles.

"I see that you found something of interest?" I question.

"This jewel will be placed in the center of the grounds and will supply us with enough energy to protect us from any attack."

I whistle and she frowns. "Impressive. And you learned all of this from a mere book?"

Rin points her index finger upward, "Not just _any_ book. It's my father's personal spell book."

"And does it have any way to guarantee that we will defeat our enemies?"

I watch as she rolls her eyes toward me. "That's your job, remember?"

Rin's playful banter brings back memories of a former time; a habit that is happening more frequently. I had an opportunity for happiness with her, yet my ideals got in the way of that. My ideals got in the way of a lot of things. Watching my self, as I am now in this timeline, I'm appalled that someone like me could even exist…what an idiot. If I had been smart I would have stopped Rin from reviving me with that penchant and could have saved everyone a lot of trouble, but hindsight is 20/20.

"You have that face again."

Her statement returns me to the present, "And what face is that?"

"That face, the one that says you're not really here with me. Are you thinking about your past?"

"Yes. You remind me of someone at times."

God, I'm slipping. Don't honestly answer her, lie you idiot…too late now.

I watch as she blinks. "I do?"

I resume my casual demeanor. "Yes, she was a lot like you."

A playful grin appears on her features, "Oh? It was a _she_, hmmm?"

"Don't read into it any more than necessary," I caution, before taking a seat on the floor next to her and thumbing through one of the nearby books, "She was someone who I found it easy to talk with. However, like you, she was short tempered and often didn't think things through."

Rin follows my lead and resumes her book, "And you were friends?"

I avoid her gaze directly and appear to be involved in the text before me, "We were friends at first, but then my ideals ruined that friendship."

"Why didn't this short tempered girl try to talk you out of those ideals?"

I smirk nostalgically, "She did…but it was too late for me to listen when I had come to my senses, because she was already dead."

I watch as her breath hitches and her hands grip the cover of the book, "I'm sorry."

I sigh and close the book with one hand, "It was a long time ago, Rin."

"Still, if it's something that you regret, Archer. It must be painful."

It's easier than you think. Things haven't exactly gone as planned; I'll never have the opportunity to make it up to you in this lifetime once my goal is accomplished, but ensuring that you're safe in this future is payment enough to follow through with this plan.

My eyes catch sight of the penchant around her neck, yet I'm too slow to avert my gaze under her ever observing eyes. She wraps her hand around it.

"Did you take this for me?"

I play it off nonchalantly as ever, "I couldn't see it staying there with that idiot; why did you even bother to save him? It's obvious that jewel was important."

Her hand tightens around it before looking at me with a determined expression, "Because I couldn't stand to see someone so kind die because of my inexperience. My father left me that penchant to use when I felt it truly needed to be; I didn't want that boy to die because of me."

My breath catches for a moment, yet I cough into the side of my fist, "Honestly, Rin."

She puffs out her cheeks in exasperation, "You asked."

"You're too kind of a master."

"Huh?" She fixes her gaze on me.

"Forget it."

I arch an eyebrow as her hand takes hold of my own, "Yes?"

She glares at my response and then explains, "I want to replenish your mana for our upcoming battle against Caster."

"Very well," I consent as she sits in front of me, holding my hand in her own and leans forward to place her free hand on my shoulder. The closer the contact the better the transfer of mana will be.

I sigh and watch as she closes her eyes as the energy passes between us. My back rests against the wall, my body remains still, yet my mind wanders.

I've said too much and lowering my guard against Rin wasn't a good idea. I shouldn't have held onto the penchant, yet it was the only way that I could guarantee that if I ever was lucky enough to be summoned to this time then the catalyst would be in place. Besides, it was a memento of her. She was the second person to believe that my life was worth saving.

"Your life has worth."

Oh hell…

Rin and I share a strong telepathic link to begin with; during the transfer of mana of course she would be able to pick up on my mood.

I need to harden my exterior around her like I did when I first was summoned. "That's debatable," I retort, "Enough about me for a while."

"What did you learn from Lancer?"

Ah, yes…I did meet with that idiot didn't I?

"Caster wasn't at the temple grounds."

She breaks the point of contact and opens her eyes.

"I'll send a familiar to track her and once found we should confront her before she has the chance to gather anymore power."

NNN

(Rin's POV)

This shouldn't be happening…

_Telephone Ringing_

"_Tohsaka residence," my eyes widen at the sound of the voice on the other end, "Emiya-kun? What? Slow down…you're not making any sense…."_

_Archer appears at my side as I try to convey the words from the other end. _

"_I'll find her. Please…come to the temple as soon as possible. Emiya-kun…this isn't a fight that can be won where both sides benefit, please remember that."_

_I know that my voice sounds hardened as I explain the current situation. Archer judges my expression and already knows that something is wrong even before I hang up the phone. _

"_Caster has taken Sakura," my voice sounds as though it belongs to a stranger, "she'll use her as the vessel of the grail, unless I trade myself."_

_He doesn't try to argue with me, merely resides himself to the idea, "What do you want to do, my master?"_

"_I don't know how Caster traced Sakura to me, but Sakura isn't like me. She never asked for any of this, so no matter what, we have to save her. She's our priority. Even if it means killing Caster's master, we save Sakura."_

_I grab some of the precious jewels that I had creating for this moment and put them in my pocket along with the mana compass. _

"_If Caster moves, I'll track her with this." _

"_Let's go, Rin."_

…But it is…

Caster's waiting for us and my hand clenches into a fist at the sight of Sakura in Souichirou's arms.

"I am a woman of my word," Caster tries to reassure us, "merely hand yourself over and I will let this girl go free."

"_Saber and Shirou should have been here by now." I mentally communicate with my servant._

Judging by Sakura's appearance she's under the influence of some heavy magic and I can't risk Caster double crossing me.

"_In other words, we're on our own."_

Archer interjects, summoning both blades into his hands.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," I declare, hoping that I sound as confident as I am trying to be.

"That's fine with me. I fight better when the odds are stacked against us," declares Lancer who appears next to me with a smirk.

"L-Lancer?" I stutter for he's taken me by surprise and ruined my 'I'm a confident Master Moment', "Where's Assassin?"

"I handled it, my wonderful lady," He's all compliments with me, and gives me a toothy grin, "So who's killing who?"

NNN

"Shirou, stay back!" orders Saber, taking in her opponent, "Appearing on a street, regardless of the time when anyone could see…Illyasviel must be desperate."

"I've grown bored over the past few weeks and Berserker needs someone to play with," Illya casually explains the situation, "You understand, right?"

Shirou's stance changes, he's seen that childlike smile before on this master's face.

And that sweet voice gives out an order, "Berserker, kill them."

NNN

(Present – Archer's POV)

"I'll get my master to assist us in tracking her," announces Lancer with a stern look.

"Take Sakura home. I made a promise to Rin, I'll start tracking her myself." I inform before taking off into the night sky.

"Oi! How are you going to track her when Caster's erased -

I don't care to hear the rest of his sentence; I have to try before Caster erases Rin's magical essence from this world.

NNN

Alright…action, adventure and fluff? Well maybe not in that order, but good enough for a review?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Great to receive such positive feedback from you guys. I'm glad that you found the story to be entertaining and to hold your interest. Wondering if you're still going to love me after this chapter…

NNN

(Present – Archer's POV)

I not long ago discovered Rin's mana compass in the pocket of my jacket. Its pulsating alerted me to its presence and my discovery only made me realize that Rin had always had this contingency plan.

_Earlier _

"_Archer, if we are separated I want to be able to track one another."_

_I rest my eyes, reclining in the arm chair in the study, "I can always track you due to our bond."_

_Rin looks up from her book with an exasperated expression, "Fine, humor me…say that a Caster Class Servant has the ability to cloak their presence and that of their captive. How would you find me then?"_

"_Through telepathy," I calmly respond much to her disdain._

"_I'm unconscious and my identity is being cloaked. Maybe I'm even brainwashed to cloak my own magical essence. Then what do you do?" She leans forward in her chair and fits me with a glare. _

"_I have a brilliant master such as you to come up with a contingency plan." _

"_Exactly!"_

Rin cast a spell on her compass so that it would only register her mana should we become separated…

NNN

(Present –The Church)

Souichirou deposits the girl's unconscious form onto the alter and proceeds to complain, "Honestly Caster, were these risks completely necessary?"

"I do apologize Souichirou-sama," Caster sincerely states and bows her head in respect, "I have now confirmed that there is an enemy that wishes to obtain his own vessel in order to summon the grail. In order to beat him, it was necessary to acquire Tohsaka Rin as quickly as possible."

Souichirou observes the unmoving girl and slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose in contemplation. "I don't understand why the Matou girl could not have been made use of."

Caster continues to bow as she explains her actions, "My master, that girl would have made a plausible puppet; however, the magical potential within the Tohsaka mage's body will allow us to gain better control over the grail. Once the grail manifests, it is possible that her unique circuits will cause it to stabilize."

"Stabilize?"

"How to word this…" She ponders for a moment and then a smirk appears on her features, "The grail may not cause a form of devastation in this city, and even if it should, our wishes shall be granted long before."

"Then all that's left to do is to prepare the body," announces Souichirou, the image of the still girl lying on the alter reflecting in his glasses.

NNN

(Present)

"I'm sorry but I just cannot allow for you to assist Tohsaka Rin," states Illyasviel; however, her words do not ring true as there isn't any regret in her voice.

Shirou stands on the sidelines as Berserker and Saber continue their battle in the nearby cemetery.

"Illya? Why are you doing this?"

"Because if you save Rin then I will have to become the vessel," she readily informs, "And I would much rather that she die then myself."

Shirou's eyes widen, "You make it sound as though—

A childlike smile dons her face as she playfully responds, "As though Rin has already been sacrificed? No, I'm afraid not yet; but very soon."

"Then you," Shirou starts, dumbfounded by the turn of events, "you joined Caster?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that _joined_ is the proper word; however, an agreement was made. I'm not sure that I could say that it was mutual, but my Berserker shall defeat your Saber and in return I get rid of that nuisance of a mage and her Archer," she regards the situation similar to how one would deal with an insect, " I'm still angry with him for taking so many of my Berserker's lives."

Shirou stands in awe because he is unsure how anyone so innocent in appearance can harbor such atrocious thoughts.

NNN

(Rin's Conscious)

I feel as though something is occurring that my mind is telling my body to awaken, yet it will not listen. Trapped; that's the word I'm seeking. Something, no someone, is keeping me from awakening for if I do I would have the ability to contact my servant.

Muffled voices are around me in these dark recesses of my mind. Will it matter if anyone were to find me if the grail were allowed to manifest? I will merely cease to exist…

NNN

"What was that disturbance?"

Caster stands at the altar, a mass of evil energy flowing from a book in hand and leeching the life energy of the mage.

"Do not worry Souichirou-sama; I will make sure that we are not disturbed," Caster's gaze doesn't shift as her smirk deepens, "If that accursed servant does happen to reach us, it will be far too late for her conscious will have ceased to exist."

NNN

(Archer's POV – Outside Church)

"Rho Aius!"

"There's no end to these things!" complains Lancer, running his lance through another one of Caster's clay puppets.

"No, not as long as Caster still has an abundance of mana," I respond, standing with my back against Lancer's, "It's no surprise that she would create replicas from her past in Greece."

"Do you sense the aura coming from the church?" Lancer's mood was serious, "Your master won't be around much longer if this keeps up."

"I won't allow for that to happen," I consider my alternatives, "You're the faster of our classes. If I were to create a reality marble, could you get inside the church?"

"And have me take all of the credit for saving her?" I could tell that he had a grin plastered on his face. "I wouldn't dream of allowing you to expose your noble phantasm or of depriving you of rescuing that wonderful woman."

"I'm serious, you bastard."

"And so am I, asshole," he informs me with a carefree tone, "Use that "swords raining from the heavens" technique that you Archers use and trust me to take care of the rest. Any being pierced by Gae Bolg is as good as dead."

"Understood," I concede and ready myself for an attack.

"You promise me that you're going to save her," his words catch me off guard, and I turn yet his face is shielded from view, "she's not a woman that should be lost in this war; she actually gives a damn about her servant, so you had better not take her for granted or," he turns with a deadly grin on his face, "I'll kill you and take her as my own."

If I were a man who still had an ounce of honor, that would have hit a note; however, since I am a man who lost his sense of pride a long time ago, I am not offended. I am more intrigued that Rin has managed to obtain yet another admirer.

"I give you my word."

"The word of a nameless, Archer; how reassuring," his taunts are the last thing I hear.

"I am the bone of my sword…"

NNN

"Why is it taking so long?" questions Souichirou, apparently never having been a patient man or giving much consideration to the laws of magic.

"Patience my master. Her body has almost lapsed into the darkness; soon she will fade and the grail will be accepted into its' vessel."

_And then Souichirou-sama…my wish shall be granted and I will be able to forever stay by yourself. You who was the first man to show me kindness; I shall repay you for that act by summoning the grail. _

NNN

The old stone doorway crumbles under the force of the barrage of blades alerting the servant and her master of an intruder.

Archer's form appears as the dust begins to settle. His eyes move past his opponent to the lifeless girl with her hands at her sides bound to the alter; Caster's tastes evident for Rin now wears a black sleeveless dress which flows down to her ankles, the bows from her hair having been removed with the dark miasma surrounding her, crackling with energy and about to give way with the final words from the caster of the spell.

"_There is another way to obtain the grail," informs Rin thumbing through an old book in her hand, "Here." She lays the book on the coffee table and point to the image. "You use a magus as the vessel. However, the body will not be strong enough to control the grail and ultimately they will die."_

NNN

(Archer's POV)

_Rin?_

There's no response in those lifeless eyes; the miasma is draining her of her life energy all for the sake of summoning the grail for…

My aura surrounds me as another round of blades appear and shoot in the direction of Caster. She parries them with her magic. She doesn't require a spell to use her form of fast acting magic. Yet that's merely a diversion for simultaneously as she defends herself I watch as her master is sword ridden from behind.

It's too late when Caster figures out what I have done. She gasps in anguish, falling to her knees to assist her master as I summon my twin blades and walk toward the alter.

_Rin?_

The air is thick, the miasma having built is now out of control; Caster is too distraught to finish the summoning and without the final steps the area is at risk of being destroyed. The energy lashes out, cutting the side of my face in the process.

_Rin?_

I continue to reach out to her to no avail; if it weren't for the mana compass in my pocket reacting, I would think that upon first glance she were dead as I push onward. My feet slide backward from the massive force before me, trying to close the gap between herself and my own.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

I gaze out at the unclear figure before me; it's as if a dark haze has appeared to mar my view and I am left with a familiar voice in my mind.

Somewhere…this man is calling out to me.

Why to me?

Can't he tell that I am lost?

A girl who is nearly dead, whose body is nearly depleted of mana isn't worth saving.

Yet something about that voice reaches me and my mind starts to grow clearer.

_Archer? What are you doing?_

NNN

(Archer's POV)

_Stay back, you idiot. _

Her voice returns my appeal and my eyes meet hers and somewhere within their depths I can see her; in my mind she is reprimanding me for my actions. I never was good at listening to her before.

_I'm going to save you, my master; I'll accept any form of punishment for my actions._

The miasma is growing more out of control with every passing moment and the winds that move past me leave more open wounds; yet I press onward for she is my goal.

_Archer, you have to dissipate the miasma. Don't think about me, think of how many lives will—_

_Be quiet. For once, just let me be able to prove to you that I can save you._

_Archer…_

"I am the bone of my sword. Unknown to death, nor known to life. Unlimited Blade Works."

NNN

(Rin's POV)

A reality marble? Archer has the ability to create a landscape of his choosing; however, the marble is really a curse that eats away at the real world.

I sigh, for its perfect. If Archer can destroy the miasma while in another reality then the hope of the grail being summoned will die with me.

"I told you I was going to save you, didn't I?"

I blink as his words reach me.

"This world is all I have left; yet in it, I am at my strongest," I watch as he raises his arm toward the sky and blades position themselves in waiting. "Trust me, Rin."

And I do…

NNN

I feel a tugging at my wrists and open my eyes to find my servant cutting through the restraints. The miasma has dissipated and when his eyes meet mine I see an emotion that I cannot place.

"Archer…"

And for a moment, I'm truly happy.

But it wasn't meant to last.

My eyes widen in alarm as his back arches as if in pain, he catches himself leaning over me in the process.

"Archer," my voice is hoarse, "What's wrong?"

And then I see it, the handle of the blade from where it had come to rest in his back. I try to push myself up, only managing to be in a sitting position, as my hands shake and try to make sense of the situation. To my alarm, I needn't have bothered to try and pull the blade out for I watch as it disperses in my hand. Archer steadies himself, his hands resting on one side of the alter and my worst fears come to pass.

"Rule Breaker," Caster's voice resounds in my mind; she stands, where the lifeless form of her master rests.

"No…" I murmur in disbelief as I watch my command seals disappear from the back of my hand.

"Archer," Caster calls out to him, "as your master," her tone of voice sounds deadly, "I order you to kill your former master, just as you killed mine." Her laugh echoes throughout the chamber. "Won't it be poetic for you to kill the one thing that you have sworn to protect?"

I inhale sharply for when his gaze meets mine it's as if I were looking into the eyes of a stranger and his twin blades appear.

NNN

…Um…please review…


	14. Intermission

Author's Note:

This is a super short "intermission" so to speak to tie up last chapter's ending. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post an update before I went on vacation. I do hope that you will be appeased with this small update.

NNN

(Rin's POV)

I can't think straight; an overwhelming sense of pain overtook my body upon impact with the cement floor. I only had a moment to react; roll to my side, and off the alter as Archer's blades struck the unoccupied stone causing it to shatter. My body feels broken from earlier and newly formed injuries.

Caster's mocking tone enters my ears, "Oh? It would appear that you still have some life in you mage. That will make it all the more pleasurable for me to watch you die."

Losing her master has changed her opinion of how she wishes to kill me. Yet I don't have a moment further to process the idea before Archer grabs me by the collar of my dress and hoists me up off the floor. I struggle, yet it's futile, for in my weakened state I can't even muster enough strength to fight his grip. I search his eyes, silently pleading with him…yet there's no sense of acknowledgement.

Caster sounds nonchalant; I can hear her footsteps echoing off the cement as she appears to be pacing. "Archer, prolong her death. I wish for her to suffer by your hand as much as I have."

The next blow nearly does me in. My back lands against the stone wall with an unnatural sound escaping my body. I fight with losing consciousness. The effect has allowed for more bones to break and I have to close my left eye while blood seeps from the newly created head wound. My breathing is labored, I can no longer will my mind to control my body and as my former servant stops to stand before me I truly comprehend death.

I close my right eye; I don't want to see the end of my life. I don't wish to look upon Archer's face as he deals the final blow or the series of blows (if Caster gets her wish and I survive long enough to satisfy her). My father's image appears in my mind's eye and I can feel myself falling into ease. Is this what it feels like to die alone, father? Did you think of mother and me?

NNN

Distant cries alert me that I have been unaware for some time. My right eye opens to find a force, with great spiritual pressure pushing back its adversary. I blink, trying to focus, yet it only appears to be two distinct colors: blue and red, combating one another. There's an exchange of words…

"_You bastard! You gave me your word!"_

"_The word of someone who lacks pride is hardly one to put your faith in." _

"_Tch…are you so weak willed that you would allow for that witch to control you?"_

The sound of metal deflecting metal rings out as my vision clears.

"La-Lancer?" I quickly come to terms with the situation. His back is to me, his footing is stable and he's shielding me from Archer's attack.

"Ah, finally awake, sleeping beauty?" He questions, pushing Archer back and watching as his opponent staggers.

"What are you—

Lancer cuts me off in mid-sentence and seriously states, "Save your strength."

An onslaught of blades ends our conversation; Lancer counters numerous fatal blows with a speed that I can hardly follow. I try to move, but I can feel the effects of the broken bones now that I am fully awake the pain makes itself known. I'm left to uselessly watch as the two servants go head to head in a battle of skill; yet it would appear that while Archer's blows are meant to be fatal, Lancer appears to be making every attempt to spare my former servant's life.

Archer's familiar words enter my ears and cause my eyes to widen in alarm, "I am the bone of my sword…"

And I know that we are running out of time.

"Lancer, we need to—

Lancer turns his attention for a fraction of a second; I see the blade, the attack, how it will all play out and will myself with the last of my strength, "No!"

_I don't want to be alone!_

"Yo?"

I open my eye and blink to find Lancer leaning before me with a toothy grin. "Neat trick, but in your condition I'm not sure how long it'll last."

I look past him to grasp the meaning of his words. Surrounding us is a barrier currently withstanding an angry barrage of swords raining down upon it. I must be in shock as Lancer gently lifts me into his arms, for I wince and my breathing becomes more ragged from the pain.

"I know sweetheart," Lancer whispers and I'm not sure if I have tears falling from the pain or from the look of intent on Archer's face, "That bastard hurt you pretty good, didn't he?"

Archer's look appears to be penetrating the barrier between us; the look of a trained assassin. I hear the barrier start to crack under the weight of the swords and bow my head, my hair falling to shield my face from view as Lancer disappears with me in his arms.

NNN

(Archer's POV)

I lean against the stone wall with an arrogant air about me.

"You failed me, Archer."

I smirk, "Perhaps if you had been able to keep Lancer occupied longer with your puppets, he would not have been able to interfere. Besides, if you hadn't wanted for me to prolong her death, Tohsaka Rin would have been killed before Lancer's arrival."

"Oh…you speak so coldly about that girl, your former master," informs Caster with a smirk of her own, "Did you not once swear your loyalty to her?"

"I care not about the fate of a former master. I can easily obtain my goal without that hindrance."

"My, you are a cold man," she remarks, polishing a blade in her hand with a calculating expression, "Yet, now that she is under the protection of another servant it will make it harder to have my revenge."

"I wouldn't spend too much time on Tohsaka Rin. I would set your sights on Saber and her master," I offer.

"You have a splendid point."

NNN

(Rin's POV)

I sit on the sofa and gaze out the window of the study. Rain leaves streaks of water on the glass and the sky alights as the lightning makes its presence known. I hardly notice when Lancer reappears at my side, having been so caught up in my thoughts.

He crouches before me and I can see concern in his eyes; I suppose it's more like sympathy really.

"I've permission from my master to stay with you until you've regained enough mana to heal yourself," he explains the current situation.

"Your master must either be quite kind or merely humoring me since I am no longer a master?"

"Nah, he's an ass either way," informs Lancer before dabbing a cloth into a basin of water and bringing the cool cloth to the wound on my head.

I wince in response, yet am grateful. "Thank you, Lancer." I realize that I haven't uttered those words. "Thank you for saving Sakura and then for saving me."

There's no sense in admitting that my careless actions resulted in the loss of my servant for it won't change anything.

"When you're well, I'll be sure to come up with a _reasonable_ payment method," he responds and his grin at his own joke causes me to smile.

"You know Lancer," I softly state, "I really like people like you."

His grin widens as he rinses the bloodied cloth into the basin, "Then I shall definitely be considering payment."

I should probably be nervous; however, something about his demeanor makes me feel at ease. How peculiar that this servant, my once sworn enemy, is now the only one keeping me alive.

I sit patiently and observe his expression as he dabs away the blood from my face and gently tucks my hair behind my ear.

"You must have been quite the ladies man," I remark offhandedly having noticed that he seems well at ease with women.

"I _may_ have had a woman or two in my day," Lancer comments with a smirk.

"Or three or four," I add to his confession with a casual tone.

"Alright little girl," he sounds offended and apparently deeming me a success or a lost cause for tonight scoops me up in his arms. "Honestly," he sighs, with regret laced in his voice, "if only you were older."

I shake my head in mock sympathy as he carries me up the stairs. "How noble of you."

"Yes, it is hard being with such a wonderful woman."

Our banter makes me sad. I have tried not to think of Archer since I arrived home. Getting used to having him around was a mistake. Didn't I warn myself early on not to get attached? Now I'm left with the realization that as a mage, I failed.

Lancer carefully sets me on my bed. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" His voice has broken through my thoughts.

"You need to regain your mana and heal yourself before you're ready to reclaim that bastard as your servant."

I must be staring at him as though he has two heads for he chuckles. "Caster needs to be defeated. As a mage you can rival her magical capabilities," he informs me with a shrug to follow, "Once we kill her, you can form a pact with Archer once more and I can take on that bastard once and for all."

I come to my senses and give him a quizzical look, "And you're going to wait until he's my servant again? And your master is going to sit back and allow for this to happen?"

Lancer waves off my disbelief, "He's less of a bastard when he's your servant, and you let me handle that asshole of a master of mine. Besides, how can I leave such a wonderful woman alone?"

I sigh in defeat and lay down on my bed. It's uncomfortable and I'll need to cast a spell using some of my stored energy in several of my jewels, but for now I'll live as long as Lancer's here that is.

"Caster will try to attack me while I'm weakened. She'll know that my mana protects the mansion's grounds."

Lancer occupies the chair in the corner; the one that Archer used to keep watch in. He leans back, head bowed and arms crossed.

"That is if she doesn't target Saber or me first. Remember you still have that alliance with Saber and her master."

The room lights momentarily from the lightning and casts an eerie glow on Lancer's solemn face.

"I hate to think what you're ongoing services are going to cost me."

He smirks in the dimly lit room, "Maybe I'll just take you as my master."

I close my eyes and half heartedly reply, "Yeah that could work. At least I'm not an asshole."

NNN

Sorry it was short. Please review and I will start the next chapter this week.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: It's Christmas break and that means one month off until classes resume. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, been one busy semester with my full time job and currently pursuing my Master's. I'll probably still find it in me to write fanfiction when I've gotten my PhD, haha. This one's dark, but I'm really satisfied.

NNN

_(Rin's POV-Entire Chapter)_

I can't sleep and after the third jewel shattered, I understood the extent of my injuries. This is something that prena alone cannot fix. I need my mana restored, but I don't exactly have time on my side. I know two things for certain: Emiya Shiro may quite well be dead and realistically, I have no chance of retaining my former servant. Oh, and to add to my dilemma, Lancer's master isn't going to allow me his servant's _protection_ for much longer. Lancer doesn't strike me as being too naive, but he can't seriously think that his master is leaving him by my side to protect me. Amazing how once my mind cleared, I got over the shock of losing Archer and started to think like a mage, how things started to appear as they are—not how I want them.

I don't doubt Lancer's sincerity, but if my father taught me anything, it was that people rarely do anything without seeking some form of gratification in return; his master is now my biggest threat. It's also a known fact to the three families that the grail can choose a former master should a servant find himself free from contract due to a master's untimely demise. Although, with the current servants and their masters it's highly unlikely that I will be used again, but the threat of a knowing master remains. I need a plan, but what?

Things I know, or better yet, things I think I know: One, Lancer took care of Assassin, leaving Caster and Archer as rivals. Two, Illya and Berserker must have come after Shiro and Saber. No word has come and I can't risk sending a familiar—it would be an open invitation to anyone wanting to finish off Caster's work. I don't think that checking the hospitals would do me any good. Lastly, known servants Berserker, Saber, Lancer, Archer and Caster...but I can't rule out the figure that Archer and I encountered.

I sigh and even that hurts. I have a choice to try and live or to accept my fate. It's a good thing that I've never been any good at following the rules. Why should I start now? But how am I going to change my fate? It's not like I'm in any condition to tackle the job. With what little mana I have, it's enough to tell me the _good_ news—three cracked ribs, a broken shoulder and a fractured wrist. Really, I should be optimistic; at least Archer didn't break my neck or my back. It doesn't matter how much I try to humor myself, the outcome is still pretty bad.

God, I had been prepared to die on that altar. Fate's a funny thing, no? Actually, I believe fate is rather twisted, to be saved from death only to be betrayed and find myself once again close to death. I can feel Lancer's presence returning to the room; his scan of the perimeter having been completed. It's in that moment that I have an idea, one that had never entered my mind. This idea was so ludicrous that it could actually work and if it were accomplished it would alter my fate.

His statement brings me back to the present.

"All's well, sleeping beauty."

I regard him; he has a nonchalant air around him and it's then that I decide that I cannot hold back. To hold back would mean that I am resigned to this fate.

"Lancer, I want you to return to your master and inform him that I understand the importance of the Grail War. He's offered me a kindness that I cannot repay; the extent of my injuries is far greater than I had first anticipated and I cannot hold you here for that length of time. Therefore, you should pursue the grail. You'll need to be ready to take on the remaining servants."

I can only hope that the darkness shrouds my facial expression and that my acting works. His eyes narrow as he regards me and I try to keep my expression neutral.

"You sound as though you are trying to get rid of me?"

_On the contrary. _

I shake my head to confirm my negative response. "No, I just understand the role of a master. Please return to his side. I have a good security system in place," so I lie a little.

He arches an eyebrow at me and then lets out a sigh, "If that is the wish of such a wonderful woman," he informs with a shrug, "Then who am I to argue?"

"Thank you, Lancer," I acknowledge all of his actions and watch as he disappears.

Now the real plan comes into play. I need a catalyst and not just anything will do. I have limited access to my magical circuits, mana and my healing abilities. I have a 30% success rate and I'm afraid of failure, but I think what I'm really more afraid of is not trying. I try to steady my breathing because what I am suggesting is something that I can never recover from. I place my hand over my heart and close my eyes.

_Father, what should I do?_

I open my eyes and I know what I have to do. I pray that logic will reward me in such an illogical time. I have no servant and I've sent Lancer with a message, hoping to entice his master to come after me. I've surely lost it, but I find a smile making its way on my lips. I'll find a catalyst, I'll make the preparations, and I won't give into fate—not yet.

Getting out of bed is going to be hellish, but it's necessary to endure pain if the ends justify the means.

NNN

I crawl on the hardwood floor; the floor boards are cool under my touch as I wipe away traces of newly formed blood from the corner of my mouth. The ends will definitely justify the means, I restate so as not to lose my nerve. I sit in amongst a pile of spell books, jewels and once disregarded magical vessels. It's as though I am a child with a limited amount of magical training, but even as a child I accomplished great things. I once saved the life of a dear friend from a wanted murderer and what kind of mage would I be if I couldn't manage to save my own life now?

I use the blood on my fingertips as the path and create the symbols necessary. I once read, "the harder the struggle, the greater the triumph", and I'm really betting on that statement to be true. I refuse to believe otherwise.

NNN

I realize that I fell asleep at some point in time. I feel stiff, my back resting against a bookcase. It's not quite dawn, but I can feel a presence making itself known. It would be rude not to get the door, of course I'm not entirely sure that I can go to it either. That's alright, everything in the room is perfectly placed. I reach for the hidden catalyst and then pause when I hear a familiar voice.

"Rin?!"

_Kirei? Why is he here?_

I keep the catalyst hidden and attempt to call to him when I believe him to be close enough to hear my hoarse reply. Honestly, of all the times for him to show up, why bother to now? The door to my room opens and I am about to tell him that I'm a little busy at the moment but the look on his face stops me in my tracks.

There's a look in his eyes that I cannot decipher. I feel my breath hitch as his gaze seems to penetrate my own. Kirei's smile widens as if taking pleasure from my response.

"You're still alive," he states the obvious and the idea seems to pleasure him as he enters the room.

"Of course. I'm not that easy to get rid of," I reply with my usual cockiness, but something about his gait is still off. "Did you stop by to make sure that I was still amongst the living?"

"Actually, Rin," Kirei begins and gestures with his hand to his right.

His next words fall upon deaf ears as I watch Lancer materialize at his side. My eyes widen in alarm. Kirei is Lancer's master?! H-How?! My mind is screaming at me. Kirei is a priest, meant to be an overseer of the war, not a master!

I hear his words once more and my heartbeat seems to have increased, "You must be rather surprised to discover that I am Lancer's master."

Surprised? That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I divert my eyes toward Lancer to judge his demeanor.

"Kirei?" I murmur.

"Yeah isn't that something?" sarcastically replies the servant, "Said he wanted to come and see you himself. You being his apprentice and all, that's why I was sent to protect you."

Protect me? Really? For a moment I am thrown into utter confusion; the master I prepared for is Kirei? Kirei, my father's apprentice, my guardian, is Lancer's master? I'm to be protected?

Kirei's words snap me back to reality, "That was true at first. It was my duty as your legal guardian to oversee that you were safe; however, Rin," he pauses and the look he fixes me with reminds me of my father's funeral—it's cold and dark, "I've grown tired of this facade. It reminds me of the one I had when Tokiomi was alive."

My eyes widen at the mention of my father. His smile widens in response as he continues.

"Tokiomi too was naïve," his words seem devoid of life, "You on the other hand, I suppose you saw what he could not; after all, you were always glaring and lecturing me about protecting your father."

My heartbeat seems like it's echoing in my ears and I feel as though I am choking as his words seem amplified,

"Tokiomi never saw the betrayal coming, even as I stabbed him in the back."

"_Kirei, you had better protect my father or else!"_

"_Rin," her mother's scolding voice entered her ears. The little girl fixed the man with a glare as she lugged her heavy suitcase out of the room. _

"_I wouldn't want you to be mad at me now would I?" replied the man._

_The little girl bristled, "Or else," she threatened, her eyes narrowed as she turned the corner._

"Lancer, kill her."

I look up, my eyes blurry from the silent tears, as they narrow in hatred.

"_I'll never forgive you!" _

"I refuse," informs Lancer with a deadly tone, "You'll have to use a command seal."

I watch as Lancer stands before me and I know that Kirei's next order will change my fate.

Kirei looks bored and I watch as the Black Keys materialize in his hand, "Very well," he fixes his servant with a serious expression, "then I order you to watch as I kill her."

My eyes widen as Kirei advances in a flash, Lancer has fallen to his knees trying to fight the command seal; however, it's as though invisible chains have taken him captive. He summons Gae Bolg but he is struggling against an invisible foe as he attempts to will the weapon to perform his bidding.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!"

I barely slide the first gem into place as the barrier shatters under Kirei's force. I quickly activate the remaining shields, but they are of no use, Kirei was an executor for the church—his skills were a great advantage for my father. The last shield between Kirei and myself drops as I reach for the hidden catalyst.

I choke, the feeling of his hand tight around my throat as he picks me up, my feet dangling a few inches from the floor. The Black Keys resting in his other hand, spiritually enhanced silver daggers, posed and ready to strike.

"Kotomine!"

I involuntarily let out a scream of pain as the daggers impale me. Kirei's madness evident on his face as he laughs maniacally at the sound of my pain.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Lancer is struggling for my sake, he's managed to stand, a deathly blue aura surrounding him.

I can taste a great deal of blood in my mouth as my body involuntarily lurches and the red liquid escapes. I think I'm going to pass out from the pain and the blood loss, but I'm determined to see my plan through. With all of my strength, I clench the catalyst tightly in my hand and struggle to grasp Kirei's hand—the one possessing the Black Keys—my body shakes from the action and more blood escapes, Lancer's cries are drowning in the background, but when I fix Kirei with a look of satisfaction he looks alarmed.

_Father..._

I reveal my other hand and with every ounce of adrenaline I have, with every bit of mana I can spare, I release the prena of the catalyst and send the Azoth dagger into Kirei's hand. His grasp disappears and as I fall to the floor, grasping the hand, the newly severed hand with his command seals, my eyes widen.

"**I hereby propose. **

**Thou shalt come under my command and they sword shalt control my fate. **

**Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail if thou accede to this will and reason, answer me,"**

_I'm panting heavily, and the blood is growing around me, the room appears to be red, but I will finish._ _My eyes grow wide in terror, Kirei's still alive, the blood gushing from the mangled limb as he slowly rises to his feet. He looks inhuman and I feel myself gaping in horror. _

"**I hereby swear, **

**I am all that is good in the eternal world. **

**I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. **

**Thee, the seven days clad in the Divine Trinity. **

**Come forth from the circle of constraint. Guardian of the Heavens! **

**Accede to me and my fate shalt become thy sword!"**

"**I accept this pact under the name of Lancer. I accept this wonderful woman as my master."**

_I sit there impaled upon the floor, my vision blurred, red liquid sprays me, yet it's not mine. Kirei's form hits the floor with a sickening thud._

_I'm going into shock, but I concentrate on the command seals on my left hand. I drop Kirei's severed hand, unaware that I had been holding it the entire time and watch as it falls to the floor. The entire thing is so surreal, if I had it in me, I might even laugh. _

_I'm tired, father. But I feel content, I finally was able to do something for you. _

Lancer kneels before me and laces his fingers through mine, grasping the hand that has just received the command seals, "Don't die," he looks so sincere, his gaze fixated on me. I feel mana coursing through my body, trying to dull the pain. I'll pass out when he pulls the daggers from my torso.

"I won't," I murmur. I couldn't imagine a greater pain than what I had already been exposed to, but when he pulled the daggers my world went black.

NNN

I don't want to open my eyes, the light is bright and intrusive. Yet as my memory returns I open them, blinking a few times and am rewarded to find Lancer sitting next to me. His back resting against the bookcase, his fingers intertwined with mine. I look up and regard his tired expression; he's been supplying me with mana for hours, I judge by the sun's light pouring into the room.

"You're alive?"

I don't have it in me to be a wise ass, "Yeah."

"You stopped breathing at one point," he informs me with a toothy grin, "Want to know how I saved you?"

I feel my face flush in response.

"I just gave you some more mana and got your heart started."

Mana, of course...I suddenly feel very stupid.

He chuckles, "No, if I were going to take advantage of you, I'd wait until you were awake."

I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me feel better.

"I hope you know, I wasn't a part of Kirei's plans. I believed that bastard when he said he wanted to protect you," he sounds remorseful, "Although I'm not sure why considering how he betrayed Bazett. She was my original master."

I understand now, Kirei wasn't chosen as a master, he appointed himself as one.

Neither one of us is going anywhere; Lancer's supplied me with such a great deal of mana that he's pretty worn out, and me, well I don't need to start in on my current health.

"Will you tell me about her?" I want to know everything about this servant that I have now come to call my own.

I watch as he closes his eyes and tells the tale of his summoning, "I answered her almost immediately because she genuinely wanted to summon me. I've never met anyone with such pure intent. She trusted Kirei and that trust resulted in the loss of her arm, her command seals and she was left to die. I had been forced to follow Kotomine's orders, and I abandoned her against my will. You allowed me to avenge her death and I will be forever grateful."

"I can't take much credit. I'm really no better than Kirei when it comes to how I obtained you."

"Your fight was with honor; you were avenging your father. It was an honorable victory," Lancer states his feelings and then smirks, "But did you have to come so close to death? I thought I had just saved you and then you go and pull that stunt."

"I'll try to stick around," I remark before looking at the form marring my carpet, "You didn't take care of him?!"

Lancer scoffs, "I was a little busy saving your life. Besides, he'd be good for target practice. Hang him up outside, let him scare off anyone who gets the idea of attacking us."

_Father, looks like I've saddled myself with yet another sadistic servant. Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. _

NNN

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Yes, it has been far too long, two years I do believe. Watched the first season of UBW and thought, 'Okay…let's do this.' I've got some renewed energy for this story and I really do love everyone's encouraging words.

NNN

A Second Chance

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

I awaken, like so many times before, still feeling though I am in a dream within a dream. I have lost my Archer, his past no longer invades my dreams, and I feel nothing of him lingering. Our severed bond is just that, gone. I have a new servant now and I've avenged my father's death. I don't really know how to feel, but I don't have time for my feelings to wait to register. I learned something about myself, I am capable of murder and stealing a master's seals. I prided myself on having morals and I always told myself that I would stick to them even when the war came, but it was different with Kirei. It was self-defense and justice. I believe I was chosen as the heir to the Tohsaka family because I am cold and resolved to do what I must. I just wish I didn't feel…

"Don't feel any guilt or remorse," Lancer's voice enters my ears, "He possessed none."

Already our bond has begun to work. _'It's confusing,' _I think.

"It's because you're a good woman."

I lay in my bed registering his words and decide I can't go back to the past. I can only move forward. I would send Lancer to confirm if Illyasviel has confronted Shirou and Saber but we're both still too weak for any possible recourse. Kirei overlooked deactivating the barrier protecting the grounds—he probably believed I wouldn't be alive much longer anyways.

'_I feel fortunate because for some reason I am not alone.' _

"Damn right you're not," announced Lancer, appearing in the chair next to my bed. He has a toothy grin plastered on his face, "Cute night gown."

I don't have it in me to blush. I think we're past the blushing phase; he did kind of save my life and vice versa. "We've got a grail to win!"

'_That's right. I can't let setbacks get in the way. We're going to kick Caster's ass and knock some sense into Archer! I'll show him that I can be a real mage and make him pay for betraying me!' _

Lancer seems amused, "Getting feisty are we?"

I sit up and clench my fist. "I guess I am! Now I'm really angry, you know that? Archer never thought that I acted like a true mage. He said that my arrangement with Emiya Shirou and Saber was a poor choice, and that Caster was a real mage and I had lost my nerve."

Lancer leans forward, whistles and then grins, "If he could have seen you take Kirei's seals and finish that bastard, he'd be eating his words right now."

My resolve has hardened, I'm back. I know the path I must take. "I'm going to win this war because someone has to," I admit with a smile, "and you're just the servant to help me do it."

"What's the plan my wonderful master?"

I close my eyes and think for a moment. I did everything wrong with Archer. Archer wasn't the servant I wanted, he claimed to not recall his past, and deep down, I know he lied. He was never honest with me and Archer from day one did not respect me as his master. I had to use a command seal for him to even follow my directions, even then he couldn't be trusted around Shirou. I have a chance for a new start.

I open my eyes and give Lancer an earnest expression. "Lancer, tell me about your class. Teach me so that I can assist you on the battlefield. I've seen Caster and her master work as a team. I was too late to work with Archer, so I want our relationship to be different. I want to win!"

Lancer for once is speechless and it takes a moment for him to blink, collect his thoughts and grin. "I couldn't possibly have a more wonderful master."

Oh the compliments…but they aren't snarky like Archer's, and I miss him. I miss that I thought I had drawn a servant who would support me, but I drew wrong. Tohsaka's don't blindly trust, we're cold and resolved, but I liked not being alone. I liked a lot of things about Archer, especially when he would let his guard down around me.

I'm going to make this work with Lancer. He disobeyed Kirei's orders to kill me and fought the command to sit by and watch my death. He's an infamous playboy, I can tell, but I like people like him.

"First I will tell you about my wish," begins Lancer, and his face is full of sincerity, "I want to die in a valiant fight as it was not something I achieved in life. I had wished to avenge Bazett, but you," he pauses and takes hold of my hand and rubs his thumb against the newly acquired command seals, "well you wonderful woman assisted me with that goal."

I tap his hand with a smile, "You helped me too."

"What is it you desire from the grail?" He sets his gaze and locks eyes with me.

"I want to honor my family and find the root of magic, but…" I pause and his eyes urge me to continue, "There was something Archer once said that just stuck with me. He said to Shirou that borrowed ideals could never become a reality. It made me wonder if my ideals were really my own."

"Look, I'm not the best example on family relationships, but I think you did a good job honoring your father."

"Thank you, Lancer. I believe when we win the grail, I will know what my desire should be."

"Alright then, since that's settled, let me tell you about my style of fighting."

NNN

We have tea in the sitting room and I learn a great deal about the Hound of Culann. I realize that he enjoys fighting with a level of intensity that Kirei would not allow to be harnessed. Good…that means Archer and Caster haven't seen the full extent of his abilities. He's a demi-god so his speed should rival that of Illyasviel's beast, and lances are effective against swords because they can't be effectively parried. This is an advantage to us because Archer, Saber and Beserker all use swords and speed in battle. My servant's lance is the Gae Bolg a cursed spear that inflicts wounds impossible to heal as long as it remains in this world. I also have a vast level of prana supply…well, I will after I fully heal in another day.

I return my tea cup to my saucer and smile, "I believe I am the perfect master for you, Lancer. My prena mastery will be of great assistance when we kick Caster's ass."

Lancer grins, "When you smile like that, it makes me excited to go into battle."

He's not the only one.

NNN

_(Lancer's POV)_

This girl's been through a lot. Betrayed by her servant, then that bastard Kotomine damn near killed her after revealing he had murdered her father. She's strong and she's the kind of woman I can fight with. I am going to try to free Archer from Caster's control, but if he tries to hurt her again I will kill him.

NNN

_(Archer's POV)_

"What is that?"

I look up from holding the mana compass that was in my pocket. "A silly piece that belonged to my more than likely dead master."

"A mana compass? It's rare to see one still working."

I look down at the arrow pointing north. I know full well that Rin is still alive for she charmed it to detect her magic. I don't know why the damn thing is still in my hand, but I have bigger things to worry about. If Berserker doesn't kill my idiotic past self in battle, then I will have to find a way to do it. Caster is a ruthless mage, unlike my former master, she has the resolve to do what needs to be done to win.

"Is it? I wouldn't know." I put the compass back into my pocket, strangely resisting the urge to throw it to the ground and shatter it.

NNN

_(Saber's POV)_

"Shirou?! Shirou!?" I repeat his name, seeing his slumped form on the side of the compound's grounds. "Can you hear me?!"

We barely escaped…I don't know how we managed it but something made Illyasviel stop. A bird, a familiar, stopped in front of her.

"_Berserker it would appear that Rin is no longer a threat to us."_

_Saber's stance was still ready for a fight. She spared a glance toward Shirou who was unconscious from blood loss. Would she really have to release Excalibur here? She had no way of healing her wounds and things were looking grim. _

"_What do you mean Rin is no longer a threat?!"_

_Illyasviel smiled, a look of innocence and bliss on her face, "Rin is no longer a master and soon to be dead." _

"_Archer has been defeated?" I stand contemplating my options…Caster and Berserker and Lancer still remain in the war. _

_Her smile turns sinister, "Not quite. He merely has a different master and from what my familiar tells me he's currently enjoying slowly killing Rin." _

_My breath hitches and I watch as the young's girl's expression shifts to a troubled one._

"_If Rin didn't become the vessel then…." She motions for her servant to withdraw. "Berserker, we're done here."_

There was no way I could have left Shirou and made it in time to assist Rin. I look at Shirou's sleeping form, having tended to his wounds and gotten him to bed.

Illyasviel will probably go after Caster now that their deal has been broken. I start to think of what course of action we should take now but the phone interrupts my thoughts.

"Emiya residence…"

My eyes widen at the voice on the other end. It sounds hoarse and weak but I recognize her voice, "Rin?"

NNN

"Saber? You're alive…"

"I should say the same to you," replied Saber with a sigh.

"You ran into Illyasviel didn't you?" questioned the mage. "It's the only reason I could conjure that you wouldn't arrive."

"We did. Rin…Illyasviel said that you're no longer a master. Is this true?"

"She was mistaken. Is Emiya-kun alright?"

"I have tended to Shirou's wounds…he will sleep for some time," informs the female servant, "Rin…is it true about Archer's betrayal?"

"Yes…it's true. Archer is now our enemy."

"Then how?" a voice interrupts her question from the other end and causes her eyes to widen, "Rin? Is that Lancer?!"

"It's a long story…stay within the bounded field of the compound for tonight. You two should be safe from attack."

"We will…and Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm relieved to know that you're alive."

Rin smiled at the sincerity in her voice, "Same with you two. Saber?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Stay alert with Shirou, alright? We now have three powerful opponents."

"Of course. Good night, Rin."

"Good night, Saber."

NNN

_(Rin's POV)_

I hang up the phone with a sigh. Archer, I think I figured out who you really are. If I'm right, then your motives will be easy to figure out. When the time comes I will set you free from Caster's grip.

"What's up?"

Lancer's voice penetrates my thoughts. I look up and inform him, "I was merely thinking that the only way of saving Archer may be to kill him before he kills us."

_Especially if he wants to kill Emiya Shirou._

NNN

There! I am back right before a new year. Hope you will take a moment to review.


End file.
